Cosmic Girl (Jaspis)
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Luego de un tiempo pensandolo, y teniendo la oportunidad que habia esperado, Lapis Lazuli decide hacer lo que su corazon tanto tiempo habia rogado: Darse el gusto de poder amar. Historia AU de Steven Universe. Pareja principal: Jaspis (Jasper x LapisLazuli) Parejas secundarias: En proceso.
1. Chapter 1

Unos pies apresurados bajaron la interminable escalera para salir del edificio. La dueña de estos bajaba rápidamente pero a su vez siendo cuidadosa de no tropezar y caer; un esguince no era algo que quería hacerse en ese momento, no cuando estaba por pasar la mejor semana de su vida.

Estaba vestida con una sudadera negra holgada que dejaba escapar uno de sus hombros por su gran cuello, un short azul que dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas y unas zapatillas negras de cordones, preparada para el futuro día de verano a pesar de ser tan temprano en la madrugada. Con una de sus manos cargaba un bolso ligero con poca ropa, ya que planeaba comprarse algo a donde se dirigía, en su espalda llevaba una mochila mediana con alguna de sus cosas básicas, además de algunas botanas y su reproductor de música.

Su teléfono estaba siendo sostenido por su otra mano, el cual lo tenía apretado contra su oreja, sintiendo el sonido característico a la emisión de una llamada.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al sentir que su receptora había contestado.

 __ Hola nena__ la voz fuerte y coqueta hizo que una risita saliera de la chica que intentaba concentrarse para seguir bajando sin tener un accidente.

_ H-Hola_ respondió con dificultad a causa de su bajada, acomodando la mochila en su espalda_ Me dormí, perdón, perdón, perdón-…_

_ _Tranquila, aún estamos a tiempo_ _ intento tranquilizarla la otra persona_ _Te espero afuera_ _ finalizo la persona en la línea, cortando la llamada, mientras que la chica pudo ver la salida de su edificio, corriendo hacia esta y traspasando la puerta hacia el exterior, logrando ver la oscuridad característica de la madrugada antes de la salida del sol.

Un par de pasos más y un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura detuvo sus movimientos, haciéndola soltar un grito por el susto, pero al reconocer ese familiar agarre dejo que una limpia risa inundara el pórtico del apartamento, soltando su bolso y dejando que la persona la levantara cual pluma del suelo, rodeándola ahora con ambos brazos para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Devolvió el abrazo aun con la risa escapando entre sus labios.

_ Buenos días bella durmiente_ saludo con ese tono burlón que tanto la caracterizaba.

_ Buenos días_ respondió la otra, sintiendo como la dejaban de pie en el suelo, pudiendo contemplar a su acompañante.

Alta, de piel trigueña donde notorias y exóticas manchas de un tono más claro demostraban su vitíligo de nacimiento, con una larga y enmarañada melena rubia, ojos afilados de un tono ámbar que parecían deslumbrar en absoluta oscuridad, nariz respingada, de carnosos labios que enmarcaban una sonrisa maliciosa, resaltando en sus perfectos dientes sus colmillos superiores, dándole un toque peligroso y atrayente.

La más baja noto como su escultural y voluptuosos cuerpo iba vestido con un conjunto deportivo de color negro con detalles en naranjo que reconoció como el regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado hace poco meses antes, junto a unos cómodos tenis negros.

Noto la gran mano de la chica acariciar gentilmente sus cortos y ondulados cabellos, notando el cambio en ellos.

_ Al final lo hiciste_ dijo divertida_ Los teñiste de azul_ la más baja sintió sus mejilla arder_ Bueno, lo habías pensado por meses, sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano_

La otra la miro con ojos destellantes.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ pregunto tímida, viendo que la rubia hacia una mueca extraña, observando de a ratos los cabellos de color fantasía y luego el rostro de la chica.

_Sinceramente…_ el pequeño silencio impaciento a la delgada chica_... Te ves muy bien, "Morita"_ una carcajada salió de la rubia al notar la cara de la chica luego de la comparación con la fruta azulada, dejándola avergonzada y recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo como regaño.

_ ¡Jasper!_ chillo la más baja tratando de frenar la risa de la más alta_ ¡No es gracioso!_ la otra se detuvo para revolver los suaves cabellos teñidos sin dejar de sonreírle coqueta.

_ Tranquila, te ves muy bien así Lapis… Aunque me había acostumbrado a verte con el color natural_ dijo con añoranza, recordando el color original de estos, un negro azulado que enmarcaban perfectamente el rostro fino de la chica, resaltando sus hermosos ojos azules, su nariz pequeña y sus labios tersos y sonrosados; los ojos amarillos miraron de arriba abajo a la menuda chica que tenía enfrente_ Veo que vestiste ropa cómoda, genial, porque las 6 horas en auto se pueden poner aún más molestas con la ropa inadecuada, aunque equipe almohadas y cobertores para mayor comodidad_ le comunico tranquila mientras tomaba el liviano bolso tirado en el suelo para cargarlo ella y no su dueña_ Vámonos, Peridot ya está en el auto durmiendo en los asientos traseros_

La peli azul asintió acomodándose la mochila y dejando que el brazo libre de Jasper se acomode en su cintura para guiarla al auto, y una vez allí, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Lapis se sentara allí, metiendo el bolso en la cajuela junto a sus pertenencias y las de la tercera persona en el auto, subiendo y cerrando la puerta.

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar en la parte trasera del auto.

_ ¿Desde cuando tenemos un gato?_ pregunto la rubia por el bufido anterior, haciendo reír a la chica a su lado.

_ Desde que dejaste que se durmiera así_ respondió divertida la otra, volteándose para ver a su amiga.

Una pequeña rubia de cabellos cortos y desordenados dormía plácidamente enroscada entre una manta y una almohada, abrazando lo que parecía ser un alíen de peluche, aparentando ser más infanta de lo que realmente era.

_ ¿No se va a caer?_ pregunto ahora la peli azul abrochando su cinturón de seguridad mientras la conductora hacia lo mismo y encendía el auto.

_ No, le puse el seguro de niños_ soltó socarrona mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor como la más baja se acomodaba mejor para dormir, girándose hacia su acompañante despierta_ ¿Quieres dormir también? Tengo las mantas y eso_

_ Gracias Jasp, pero prefiero hacerte compañía estando consiente_ dijo tranquila, recibiendo una sonrisa de la otra y una caricia en su mejilla, emprendiendo así el comienzo del viaje.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado~ Actualizare la proxima semana~

Dejes su review con su opinión~


	2. Chapter 2

En el trascurso del tiempo el sol salió de su escondite, pasando a estar casi a su altura máxima mientras ellas seguían en camino. Luego de un par de paradas para ir al baño y checar que la chica en el asiento trasero aun mostraba signos vitales, su viaje ya casi llegaba a su destino.

Un solo de guitarra cortesía de la radio las tenía animadas, la rubia tamborileaba sus pulgares sobre el volante del auto, moviendo suavemente su cabeza al ritmo de la canción mientras la desenfrenada copiloto parecía realizar ese solo con una guitarra hecha por su imaginación, agitando su cabeza con más ritmo mientras sus cabellos se mecían con ayuda del viento marítimo que entraba por la ventanilla. Habían llegado a una costa realmente hermosa, en la cual habían pasado más de media hora teniendo el paisaje del océano del lado de la peli azul.

Según el GPS, estaban a pocos minutos de llegar a su destino.

La canción llego a su apogeo, dejando a una laxa Lapis en su asiendo mientras la conductora aún seguía con el estribillo en su mente. La menuda chica se giró para ver a su concentrada acompañante.

_ Muchas gracias por comprar el nuevo álbum_ agradeció sincera_ No tenías porque…_vio como Jasper sonreía divertida.

_ Por favor, me encanta verte súper concentrada haciendo esto_ por un segundo soltó el volante, haciendo una pequeña imitación de los movimientos de manos de Lapis, haciendo referencia a su "solo de guitarra", riendo un momento mientras volvía a poner sus manos sobre la dirección_ Y sería mejor si te escuchara cantar, pero la de atrás podría despertarse y ponerse insoportable_

Las mejillas de Lapis se encendieron.

_ No seas tan mala_ regaño suave_ Es increíble que no se haya despierto luego de tanto tiempo en marcha_ la rubia hizo una mueca rara.

_ Cuando fui a buscarla me dijo que paso dos días despierta para conseguir una edición limitada de un tonto videojuego que se vendía por internet, y cuando se subió al auto simplemente se quedó dormida_ conto con simpleza, viendo como Lapis le tendía una botella con agua_ Gracias nena_ agradeció mientras procedía a beber un poco.

En la parada anterior, luego de notar que el clima veraniego estaba haciendo de las suyas, decidieron cambiarse un poco. La rubia había optado por sacarse parte de aquel conjunto para ahora llevar una camiseta sin mangas que dejaban ver sus marcados y fuertes brazos, refrescándola bastante del clima que estaba dominando a esas horas. Lapis opto por quitarse su sudadera y quedarse con una sencilla blusa negra, la cual tenía el nombre y logo de una de sus bandas favoritas.

El timbre del teléfono de la rubia llamo la atención de ambas.

_ Contesta hermosa, debe ser Garnet avisando que ya llegaron_ la chica asintió, buscando el teléfono en la pequeña mochila que traía; había guardado sus teléfonos allí para tenerlos a la mano.

Cuando encontró el teléfono y vio quien era, sonrió.

_ Casi aciertas, era Perla_ Jasper saco la lengua en un gesto grosero por saber de quien se trataba, haciendo reír a Lapis por la infantil mueca; sin esperar demasiado, atendió la llamada_ ¿Hola?_

_ _¿Lapis?__ pregunto una chica detrás de la línea.

_ Si_ dijo aun divertida por las muecas que había empezado a realizar Jasper, todas con el fin de desconcentrarla de la llamada_ Ya estamos por llegar a la-…_ una carcajada salió de sus labios sin cuidado cuando la rubia giró su rostro, mostrando como sus ojos miraban hacia lugares diferentes mientras sacaba la lengua, logrando su objetivo anterior_ ¡Jasper!_

_ _Tenía que ser Jasper__ soltó con hastió Perla desde el otro lado de la llamada.

_ L-Lo siento_ se disculpó aun con una pequeña risa amenazando con volverse otra estruendosa carcajada si a Jasper se le ocurría otra tontería_ Ya estamos por llegar a la casa, ya nos quedan…_ hizo un gesto de confusión y miro a la chica a su lado, viendo que ella controlaba el GPS.

_ Menos de 10 minutos_ le notifico.

_ Menos de 10 minutos_ confirmo ahora la peli azul.

_ _Bien, las esperaremos en la entrada entonces, adiós__ e inmediatamente corto la llamada, haciendo que Lapis guarde el teléfono en su mochila.

_ Bien, ellas nos esperan en la puerta_

_ De acuerdo, creo que es hora de que este "Dorito" salga del horno_ dijo la conductora, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia el claxon del auto.

Un firme apretón y este resonó, sobresaltando a Lapis y haciendo que la chica que estaba durmiendo saltara de su lugar, soltando un grito histérico por el susto.

_ ¡Nos atacan! ¡Vienen a buscarnos! ¡Todo va a explotar!_ chillo como si no hubiera un mañana, dándose cuenta en qué lugar se encontraba y en qué situación lo hacía.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

_ Buenos días Peridot_ saludo tranquila la chica del lado del copiloto, haciendo que el aire que la más baja había retenido para quedarse quieta fuera expulsado con alivio.

_ Oh Dios, que susto… Espera ¡Esa fuiste tú Jasper!_ acuso segura, enojándose aún más al notar la sonrisa burlona de la mencionada.

_ Me atrapaste_ confeso sin culpa, recibiendo un almohadazo desde la parte trasera del auto, molestando instantáneamente a la "herida"_ ¡Apenas detenga el auto estarás en problemas enana!_ gruño enojada.

_ ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste de una forma normal?! ¡Tú, gran tonta!_ volvió a atacar con la almohada, esta vez siendo atajada por el brazo de Lapis.

_ Basta, vamos a tener un accidente_ regaño ahora esta, dejando más calmado el ambiente_ Peridot, mejor siéntate tranquila, llegamos en 5 minutos a la casa_ esta miro con recelo a ambas chicas delante de ella, pero acato la orden y prefirió fijarse en su teléfono que había quedado tirado en el suelo del auto durante todo el viaje.

Minutos después habían llegado.

.

.

.

Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo~

El Miercoles de la semana que viene actualizare de nuevo ya que tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre, al igual que el sabado de esa misma semana~ Luego seguire actualizando todos los sabados o domingos~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos muy pronto~


	3. Chapter 3

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento delantero de la casa, una hermosa vivienda de un agradable color níveo azulado, enormes ventanales delanteros y una enorme puerta de madera como entrada principal.

La conductora sonrió al notar a una alta mujer esperándoles delante de la puerta. Una voluptuosa morena de voluminosos cabellos color azabache estaba cruzada de brazos, y a pesar de tener puestos unos lentes de sol, se notaba que miraba hacia su dirección. Una vez que el auto se detuvo definitivamente y los seguros fueron quitados, las tres chicas decidieron salir del auto, estirándose con gozo por el fin del camino. La chica de cabellos azules noto como la morena se acercó a ellas, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la conductora que le regalo una sonrisa engreída antes de fundirla en un fuerte abrazo, siendo correspondido en el acto.

El encuentro entre estas viejas compañeras fue emocionante para las presentes.

_ Ha pasado un tiempo_ comento la morena de notorias curvas y cabello afro, separándose para palmear ahora el hombro de la rubia_ Te has mantenido en este tiempo_ la otra le bufo en respuesta.

_ Por favor, sabes que moriría si no puedo mantener todo esto_ soltó con orgullo refiriéndose a su cuerpo, haciendo que una sonrisa se mostrara en el rostro de la chica de lentes_ Aunque tú tampoco te ves mal, Garnet_

_ Me han hecho capitana del equipo de baloncesto de mi universidad, debo cuidarme_ la rubia rio y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de la morena, dirigiéndose ahora a la cajuela del auto para sacar las cosas mientras Garnet se dirigía hacia los otras dos chicas que estaban allí juntas_ Es bueno volver a verlas a ustedes también_

_ Es genial que nos pudiéramos juntar todas otra vez desde que ustedes decidieron estudiar en otra ciudad_ respondió tranquila Lapis mientras Peridot se mantenía al margen inspeccionando el lugar_ Jasper no te lo quiere decir, pero extraña tenerte en Homeworld, incluso-…_

_ Se cambió al equipo de Voleibol, lo se_ predijo la morena, viendo como la rubia comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la cajuela_ Tampoco es lo mismo sin ella en mi equipo actual, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto_ apretó el hombro de Lapis antes de acercarse de nuevo a la rubia, tomando uno de los bolsos para ayudarla con el equipaje.

_ ¡Oh, qué bueno que ya están aquí!_ hablo de repente otra persona haciendo voltear a todas las chicas, contemplando a una chica delgada con un tono de piel pálido, cabello corto de un rubio melocotón, centellantes ojos celestes, nariz algo alargada y respingada que se acercaba con una sonrisa amable hacia la de cabello azul para saludarle primero_ ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo Lazuli!_

_ Lo mismo digo Perla_ dijo animada la aludida, dándole un corto abrazo a la chica antes de que esta se dirigía a Peridot para saludarla de la misma manera.

_ ¿Cómo vas en clase de ingeniería?_ pregunto interesada mientras la rubia más baja se cruzaba de brazos orgullosa.

_ La mejor de la clase, como siempre_ soltó con vanidad mientras la otra reía.

_ ¡Pero miren nada más!_ la voz petulante de Jasper hizo que el rostro ameno de Perla cambiara a uno hastiado, volteándose para ver a la alta rubia sonriéndole con arrogancia_ La reina de la histeria está aquí, pero que modales, déjeme saludarla como merece_ Perla intento alejarse, pero más rápida fue la otra para atraparla y despeinar su pulcro cabello haciéndole chillar en desagrado.

_ ¡No, no, no, no!_ bramo disgustada, intentando arreglarse el cabello una vez que la soltaron_ ¡Por Dios, ¿Cuándo piensas madurar?!_

_ Cuando dejes de peinarte de forma tan ridícula_ soltó cruel, haciendo enrojecer a la chica pálida del enojo_ Bien, son dos, nos falta una_ dijo ahora la rubia más alta notando la ausencia de una de las integrantes.

_ Esta adentro, empezando a crear su desorden_ respondió serena la morena, dejando que ahora Perla las guie dentro de la casa. Esta se ubicaba a 200 metros de la playa, dejando ver una vista hermosa desde allí. Poseía un par de pisos, donde en la planta baja se encontraban una sala de estar espaciosa y acogedora, una cocina armoniosa y bien equipada, un comedor con vista a la playa gracias a un gran ventanal y un baño para invitados. Subiendo la escalera, en el segundo piso, se encontraban las habitaciones, en las que cada una poseía un baño privado; cada habitación se conectaba gracias a un balcón enorme donde se podía ver la hermosa vista al océano.

Un grito asusto a la rubia más baja, viendo como una chica baja de cuerpo voluptuosos y largo cabello descolorido bajaba las escaleras para llegar hacia ella, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que la dejo sin aire.

_ ¡Al fin llegaron!_ chillo animada esta, soltando a Peridot para dirigirse a la menuda peli azul_ ¡Woah! ¡Qué lindo color de cabello! Te queda muy _cool_ Lapis_ esta sonrió apenada mientras la chica ahora corría hacia Jasper, haciendo que esta la levantara por debajo de los hombros antes de llegar a tocarla siquiera_ ¡Titán-Jasper!_

_ Puma purpura_ saludo esta, apretándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza para molestarla un poco, haciendo que se quejara y riera por igual.

_ ¡Qué bueno que están aquí!_ dijo una vez que Jasper la dejara en el suelo_ ¡No hay comida en la nevera y muero por comer un helado!_

_ Hablaremos de esto luego Amatista_ soltó cansada Perla, cambiando de humor repentinamente hacia uno más alegre _ ¡Ya tengo todo asignado!_ menciono emocionada_ Hay tres habitaciones con dos camas en cada una, yo ya elegí mi habitación, porque tiene el baño más grande, además de tener un sillón para lectura, y-…_

_ Cacatúa_ soltó burlona Jasper interrumpiendo los argumentos de la otra chica mientras dejaba la pila de bolsos sobre el sofá de la sala, notando como el entrecejo de Perla se fruncía ante el apodo dado_ Acordamos que asignaríamos las habitaciones una vez que TODAS estemos aquí_

_ Sí, pero-…_ estuvo a punto de rebatir, pero vio el rostro serio de Garnet, sabiendo que detrás de esas gafas para el sol tan características de ella se encontraba una mirada pesada; decidió ceder ante el antiguo pacto_ Esta bien, vamos a asignarlo al azar_ desistió abatida, escuchando la risa de Amatista por la reprenda muda de la morena.

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de la atleta.

_Lapis_ esta se giró a ver a Jasper, la cual la estaba llamando_ Vi que tenías un block de notas y un lápiz, vamos a marcar números y que el azar se encargue de las habitaciones_ asintió buscando en su mochila para poder realizar la distribución acordada.

6 papeles donde unos de los números se repetían dos veces.

_ A quienes les toque los mismos números irán juntas a la habitación asignada por ese número_ dijo tranquila, luego de doblar cada papel para que nadie pudiera ver el dígito, tomando los papeles entre sus dos palmas y dirigiéndose hacia cada una de las chicas.

La más cercana era Jasper.

_ Hola hermosa_ saludo coqueta la rubia sacando uno de los papeles_ Espero que nos toque juntas_ la peli azul rio apenada mientras se dirigía hacia Amatista, seguida de Peridot que se tardó su tiempo en tomar su papel, como examinando cual podría tocarle.

_ Vamos P-Dot, toma cualquiera_ le animo Amatista, suspirando y tomando cualquiera.

La siguiente fue Perla y por ultimo Garnet, dejando un papel para ella misma.

Un segundo después, todas vieron que numero les toco.

_ 1_ soltó Jasper, viendo como Garnet mostraba su papel con el mismo número_ Muy bien, cuarto con baño grande_ celebro la rubia, chocando su palma con la de la morena.

_ 3_ dijo Perla, la peli azul mostro el mismo número en su papel, haciendo que la chica soltar un suspiro aliviado_ Que bien, no me toco con Amatista_ dijo divertida, realmente aliviada que el desastre que posiblemente se formaría en el cuarto por culpa de Amatista no iba a suceder.

_ ¡Nos tocó juntas P-Dot!_ el grito estridente de la peli blanca puso los nervios de punta a Peridot, pero no se quejó; la chica era una de sus mejores amigas, y tenían muchos gustos en común.

_ Bueno, ya casi es hora del almuerzo_ hizo notar Jasper, viendo la hora en un reloj de pared en la sala_ Llevemos las cosas a las habitaciones y vayamos a la ciudad a buscar una tienda_

_ Vi una tienda a pocas cuadras de aquí_ dio a conocer Lapis, sintiendo un fuerte brazo apretarla contra un cuerpo que ya reconocía, mirando hacia la dueña de este que le miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_ ¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscar las cosas? Tal vez podamos dar una vuelta y conocer un poco el lugar_ la peli azul consintió el pedido, sintiendo como la rubia besaba sobre sus cabellos en señal de gratitud_ ¿Alguien más se une?_ pregunto ahora a las otras.

_ ¡Yo, yo!_ pidió Amatista saltando en su lugar.

_ Creo que yo me quedo, voy a organizar mis cosas y revisar que todo esté limpio aquí_ dijo Perla mientras era ayudada por Garnet con sus cosas.

_ Yo también me quedare_ hizo saber Garnet, subiendo las escaleras con varias de las maletas y bolsos.

_… Creo que iré con ustedes_ dijo Peridot, recibiendo un abrazo de Amatista.

_ ¡Si! ¡Daremos una vuelta por la ciudad!_ le animo la otra, haciéndole sentir más segura de su decisión.

_ Vamos, dejemos los bolsos en los cuartos y vayamos en el auto_ ordeno Jasper, tomando las cosas sin soltar a la menuda chica con el brazo, subiendo las escaleras y dejando primero las cosas de su "prisionera" en el cuarto correspondiente_ Ayudare a las chicas y luego vendré a buscarte para irnos_ le hizo saber, revolviendo los azules cabellos con ternura para luego volver a bajar la escalera.

Lapis solo cerró la puerta del cuarto, suspiro y comenzó a desempacar un poco sus cosas.

_ Sí que se llevan bien_ soltó sugerente una voz femenina a su espalda, asustándola y dejando caer la prenda de vestir que tenía en sus manos.

Se había olvidado de la compañía de Perla en ese lugar.

_ Ah… Yo… Sí, es algo obvio luego de años de conocernos_ dijo algo más tranquila, siguiendo con su tarea.

_ Aún recuerdo cuando habían peleado hace unos años atrás_ dijo en un tono nostálgico la rubia, acomodando los cajones del closet que estaba al lado de su cama individual_ Llegaron incluso a los empujones y luego no se hablaron por meses_ el recuerdo de ese momento puso incomoda a la otra.

_ Pudimos arreglarlo totalmente, como bien te diste cuenta_ aun sabiendo que su tono de voz había sonado algo grosero, no se arrepintió; ella había dejado en claro hace mucho que ese momento no quería volver a recordarlo.

Solo quería disfrutar nuevamente de la calidez que una vez perdió… Como estuvo haciendo durante los años que habían pasado luego de arreglar el problema.

_ Si…_ suspiro la rubia, mirando la espalda de Lapis con una sonrisa_ Igualmente no creo que Jasper permita que pase una cosa igual, realmente te quiere_ una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pali azul, mirando la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

Un romántico vestido azul que adoraba con todo su ser, siendo esta uno de los regalos más importantes que le habían dado, no solo por quien se lo había obsequiado, sino por su significado.

Lo apretó delicadamente en un abrazo, aspirando su nostálgico aroma que aun poseía.

_ ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?_ la pregunta descuidada y repentina de Perla hizo que un escalofrió azotara su espalda, girándose con una mueca molesta en su rostro, mostrando además un furioso rubor que llegaba hasta sus orejas_ Por favor, no me digas que no ha pasado nada, son tan obvias_

_ ¡Cierra la boca!_ grito avergonzada, tomando la primera cosa que tenía a mano para arrojárselo a Perla, siendo este una de sus zapatillas, siendo esquivado por un movimiento elegante de la otra.

Ni loca se atrevía a arrojar su amado vestido.

_ ¿No se te había declarado ya?_ volvió a insistir la rubia, esquivando de nueva cuenta la pareja de la zapatilla anteriormente arrojada_ Espera… ¡¿No me digas que le dijiste que no?!_

_ Perla, cierra-la-boca_ gruño amenazante entre dientes, dejando el vestido sobre su cama y acercándose apresurada hacia la chica para que no hablara tan fuerte_ Espera un segundo_ susurro una vez que se sentó en la cama de Perla, dejando pasar un par de segundos para sentir como alguien golpeaba la puerta, haciendo que ambas chicas se miraran.

_ _¿Lapis? ¿Ya estas lista?__ la voz de Jasper hizo que Perla se tapara la boca sorprendida; estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

_ ¡Bajo en 5 minutos!_ le grito la chica a la cual estaban llamando, esperando que la voluptuosa rubia le hiciera caso.

_ _De acuerdo nena, te espero abajo_ _ soltó Jasper tranquila, escuchándose como se alejaba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Un suspiro por parte de las dos chicas inundo la habitación.

_ No pensaba tener que decírselo a nadie_ dijo un poco desanimada la chica peli azul, acomodando una de sus mechones detrás de su oreja_ No pensé que se enterara alguien de lo que paso ese día… ¿Cómo-…?_

_ No le vas a creer a quien llamo y le pido ayuda para la cita_ Lapis miro sorprendida a Perla cuando esta se señaló a si misma_ No me dijo a quién iba a invitar, pero no era muy difícil de adivinar, conociendo quien es la persona que ronda en su cabeza_ un suspiro desganado escapo de Lapis, abrazándose a sí misma como protección.

_ No le dije que no… Solo le pedí un tiempo_ Perla vio como los ojos de Lapis brillaban con una renovada emoción_ Y luego de un par de meses de pensarlo… Decidí darle mi respuesta en esta semana_ fue el turno de Perla en mostrar su emoción, dejando ver sus resplandecientes ojos aguamarina brillar.

_ ¿Y qué-…? ¿Cómo-…?_ la voz conmocionada de la rubia hizo que un nuevo sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la contraria, dándole la respuesta a sus pregunta_ ¡Oh Neptuno! ¡Le vas a decir que sí!_

_ ¡Basta!_ chillo avergonzada tomando su zapatilla tirada y amenazando con golpearla_ ¡No voy a decirte nada más si no me dejas continuar!_ Perla asintió emocionada mientras la otra soltaba su "arma", inhalando profundamente antes de seguir_ Yo… Me di cuenta de todo lo que siento por ella, tantos años, todos los momentos… No es justo que esto tenga que seguir esperando… Y me pareció una buena idea hacerlo aquí, en Beach City, luego de pedirle que salga conmigo a algún lugar o… No lo sé, luego pensare en eso, pero ya lo tengo decidido_

Perla tenía una enternecida sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder creer que si amiga diera un paso tan importante, decidiendo por fin darse una oportunidad para estar con Jasper y…

De repente la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció, poniéndose pálida cual papel, alertando a Lapis de repente.

_ ¿Perla?_ pregunto intranquila la peli azul, intentando adivinar que le estaba pensando a la otra._ ¿Está todo bien?_

_ ¡Sí!_ grito nerviosa la otra, parándose de golpe y arrastrando a la confundida chica que notaba como intentaba sacarla del cuarto, aun sin saber que le había pasado a Perla_ N-No te preocupes, Jasper debe estar esperándote abajo y no quieres hacerla esperar_ de repente ella también se puso nerviosa, ahora siendo ella la que se apuraba para salir_ ¡D-Diviértanse y espero que vuelvan pronto!_

_ De acuerdo, ¡Ya volveremos!_ le grito mientras bajaba las escaleras apresurada, viendo a la chica de ojos ámbar que la esperaba apoyada en la puerta del copiloto mientras Amatista y Peridot ya estaban en los asientos traseros.

Jasper reparo en su presencia y le regalo una sonrisa.

_ ¿Perla te obligo a ordenar las cosas antes de irnos?_ pregunto divertida mientras se apartaba un poco del auto y le abría la puerta a la recién llegada.

Esta se apresuró a llegar y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Más o menos_ respondió algo agitada, sentándose y esperando a que Jasper tomara su posición, todo mientras una nerviosa Perla observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto como el auto de la atleta se alejaba de la casa.

Corrió hacia su bolso, buscando con desespero su teléfono, y una vez que lo encontró marco al número de su preocupación y a pesar de sus intentos, no logro que la persona le respondiera.

Cuando quiso volver a intentarlo, un mail llego a su casilla de mensajes, erizando los cabellos de su nuca.

 _"_ _Hola Perla, ¡Ya casi tengo todo listo para visitar Beach City! ¡Espero que podamos encontrarnos muy pronto y pueda pasar tiempo con todas ustedes allí! Con cariño, PD"_

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre su cabeza al saber que no había marcha atrás.

Solo esperaba a que Lapis se apresurara con el tema de Jasper o podría vivirse un momento desagradable.

.

.

.

Fin del tercer capitulo, el sabado subire el siguiente

Espero que les haya gustado

¡Mucha fuerza para la gente de Mexico! ¡Se que vas a poder salir de esta!


	4. Chapter 4

Luego del almuerzo, ordenar las habitaciones y limpiar un poco la casa que habían alquilado entre todas para pasar esa semana de vacaciones en la playa, decidieron que recorrerían un poco la ciudad, dejando para el día siguiente ir a la playa para disfrutar de la arena y el agua salada. Garnet y Perla decidieron ir a visitar a una vieja amiga que vivía cerca de la costa, a un par de kilómetros de la casa que habían arrendado. Amatista se había llevado a Peridot a un parque de diversiones que había cerca de allí para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde allí entre los puestos de comida y los juegos mecánicos.

Las dos chicas restantes habían decidido dar un paseo tranquilo a pie para conocer el lugar. Garnet, Perla y Amatista ya conocían el lugar, ya que antes habían vivido en él, y conociendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en él propusieron que su destino este año se realizara aquí, siendo aceptada esta idea casi de inmediato.

A esas horas de la tarde la ventisca del litoral había hecho que la zona de la costa se enfriara un poco, teniendo un vestuario casual y adecuado para el paseo. La más alta vestía una camiseta apretada de color beige que marcaba su cuerpo de una forma realmente atractiva, teniendo por encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero abierta y de color negro, además de unos jean's y zapatillas planas del mismo color.

Su acompañante venía con un top de mangas largas, de color negro y con la palabra "Nerd" en grandes letras blancas, apretando su torso de manera delicada y bonita, dejando ver un poco de su plano abdomen. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color junto con unas zapatillas de color blanco sin cordones, dándole comodidad para caminar donde quisiera.

Luego de pasar por varias tiendas, ellas se detuvieron en un puesto de helados para tomar algo refrescante mientras seguían caminando, la chica más baja eligió el sabor frambuesa con chispas de colores mientras que la otra escogió una simple vainilla.

El brazo de la más delgada se había enroscado en uno de los brazos de la rubia durante todo el camino, ritual que se había tornado costumbre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás cada vez que salían a pasear.

_ Esto está realmente bueno_ alago la chica de cabello corto, viendo como su acompañante asentía dándole la razón_ Aún sigo sin entender porque solo eliges vainilla_ dijo algo divertida, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta_ Nunca cambias de sabor_

_ Si me gusta algo no lo cambio ni lo dejo ir así como así_ la respuesta avergonzó notablemente a la chica de cabello corto, haciendo reír a la otra por el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas_ No me gusta pensar demasiado en el sabor, siempre término escogiendo el mismo_

_ ¿Quieres un poco del mío?_ pregunto ahora la otra, levantando su helado y poniéndolo a la altura de la boca de Jasper; esta dudo un poco pero accedió a probarlo, haciendo una mueca extraña luego_ ¿Cómo está?_

_ Ácido_ respondió con cierto desagrado_ Prefiero la simple y confiable vainilla_ dijo volviendo a comer de su helado, tendiéndole un poco a Lapis para que comiera de él, aceptando el intercambio mientras seguían avanzando.

_ Algún día deberíamos ir todas a ver a Rose_ opino la peli azul de repente mientras alzaba su rostro para ver la reacción de la otra_ O preguntarle si quiere ir con nosotros a la playa mañana; quiero conocer a Steven_

_ No te preocupes, seguramente Perla se debe estar encargado de eso ahora mismo_ dijo Jasper de forma tranquila_ Pero por las dudas mándale un mensaje de texto a Garnet y que le pregunte_ la otra asintió y mando un rápido mensaje a la morena con su idea, siendo respondida por un simple "OK" de parte de Garnet, mostrando un gesto curioso_ No te preocupes, suele responder así_

La chica guardo su teléfono y dejo que la otra la guiara a través de las calles tranquilas de la ciudad, caminando hacia un lugar donde comenzaban a escucharse las estridentes risas de algunos niños y el olor a palomitas con caramelo inundaba sus fosas nasales.

_ Estamos en el parque de diversiones_ hizo notar la chica menuda, recordando quienes aún podían encontrarse en ese lugar_ ¿Buscamos a Peridot y Amatista para irnos a casa juntas?_

_ Buena idea nena, vamos a buscarlas _ Lapis asintió, adentrándose junto a Jasper al lugar donde las luces de colores, la música pegajosa y las personas divirtiéndose estaban por todo el lugar; no fue muy difícil identificar la risa estrepitosa de Amatista ni los gritos histéricos de Peridot a pesar de que el lugar estuviera lleno de gente, además que su altura le permitía ver en qué lugar estaban las chicas que buscaban. Guiando con cuidado a la peli azul para que nadie la empujara o golpeara, fueron avanzando, hasta llegar al puesto donde sus amigas se encontraban.

Un grito frustrado de Peridot las hizo rodar los ojos a ambas recién llegadas.

_ ¡Esta cosa esta arreglada! ¡Le pegue con las tres pelotas y la montaña no se movió!_ acuso la rubia más baja, amenazando con subirse al mostrador con tal de tomar el premio que quería ganar.

_ Lo lamento, pero las reglas son las reglas_ dijo el dueño del puesto sin sentirlo realmente, viendo como dos mujeres aparecían en su campo de visión_ ¡Bienvenidas! ¿Quieren animarse a participar?_ Amatista se volteo para ver a quien se estaba recibiendo, emocionándose por la llegada de Jasper al lugar.

_ ¡Titán-Jasper!_ grito sobreexcitada la chica, viendo como una de las manos de la rubia más alta desordenaba aún más sus cabellos blancos_ ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a ganar!_ los ojos ámbar leyeron con rapidez las instrucciones y premios a ganar que habían en una planilla.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al leer el doble premio que obtendría si llegaba a derribar las tres torres que se encontraban de pie en el juego.

_ No creo que pueda_ soltó Peridot en un tono socarrón_ Pero sería divertido verla fallar en algo alguna vez_ dijo animando la ya conocida vena competitiva de la rubia.

Lapis miro a Jasper con preocupación, viendo como una sonrisa peligrosa aparecía en los labios de la chica más alta, donde sus colmillos relucieron como signo de peligro para el comerciante que tembló ligeramente ante la mirada afilada que le lanzo la chica.

5 minutos después estaban saliendo del parque de diversiones con dos osos de felpa gigantes, uno siendo abrazado por Peridot que miraba hacia la nada sin poder creer lo que había sucedido allí, mientras que el otro era abrazado gentilmente por Lapis la cual disfrutaba del pelaje suave del oso de felpa.

Todo mientras Jasper era alabada por una conmovida Amatista.

_ ¡Dios mío Jasper! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Casi rompes la pared de la tienda de lo fuerte que lanzaste esas pelotas!_ la rubia solo se encogió de hombros, regodeándose internamente al recordar como el estupefacto dueño de aquella atracción le entregaba casi tembloroso los premios ganados_ ¡Jasper Quartz, la reina de los clavados y lanzamientos esta en Beach City, baby! ¡Y será mejor que teman!_ grito en el medio de la calle, haciendo que varios transeúntes que pasaba por allí prestaran atención.

_ Se merecía que le rompiera todo el local por arreglar el maldito juego_ soltó amenazante, tomando el oso que sostenía Peridot, la cual intentaba acomodarlo de alguna forma para llevarlo mejor, siendo agradecía por una mirada apenada.

_ Fue muy impresionante_ alago ahora la peli azul, recibiendo un suave empujón realizado con la cadera de Jasper como signo de bochorno, riendo y devolviéndoselo con un poco más de fuerza, sabiendo que eso ni movería a Jasper de su lugar; todo mientras estaban dirigiéndose hacia la casa donde posiblemente Garnet y Perla las estaban esperando.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer este cap! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos volveremos a encontrar el proximo sábado con una nueva actualización


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

El sonido armónico de las gaviotas junto al oleaje que estaba a varios metros del lugar había despertado a Lapis, la cual se había mantenido acostada unos minutos antes de decidir salir de la cama, estirándose grácilmente antes de tomar un montículo ordenado de ropa que tenía cerca y dirigirse al baño que estaba en su habitación.

Era el primer lunes en el que despertaba de un humor tan agradable y radiante.

Habían pedido unas pizzas el día anterior de camino a la casa, donde una vez que acertaron a la idea de que las otras dos chicas ya habían llegado, arrojaron varios cojines y mantas en el suelo de la sala de estar, dejando una película mientras cenaban todas juntas.

Aunque lo que menos hicieron fue mirar la película.

Las risas y parloteos de todas las chicas habían inundado el ambiente, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas y bromeando de vez en cuando. Si bien Perla se había retirado un poco más temprano para poder tener su "sueño reparador", y Peridot se había quedado dormida en el gran sofá de la sala, las 4 restantes siguieron hablando amenamente por un par de horas más hasta que algunos bostezos por parte de Lapis y Amatista dieron por finalizada la noche.

Ya estando en la regadera recordó con luego de limpiar todo Jasper cargo con cuidado a una profundamente dormida Peridot para dejarla en la habitación correspondiente, acompañándola a ella también hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde luego de un par de coqueteos que siempre le daba se despidieron hasta el otro día.

Había tardado un par de horas más para poder dormirse después de eso, ya que luego de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada comenzó a maquinar como haría para lograr su más importante inquietud; transmitirle a Jasper que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

En esas 2 horas recordó como la conoció, como se habían llevado muy bien al principio, como esa relación mejoró hasta hacerse muy buenas amigas… y como todo cambio de golpe, pasando de estar bien a enojarse la una con la otra, acabando con su amistad por varios meses…

Ella se había cambiado de instituto al comenzar la secundaria, donde una beca le dio la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las instituciones para estudiantes femeninas más importantes de todo el país, no solo por su avanzada enseñanza, sino también por la variedad que tenían los alumnos para escoger un futuro. Un instituto de una impecable racha de éxito en sus estudiantes gracias a los disciplinarios pero cordiales profesoras, teniendo cuatro niveles de educación en un solo lugar; Primaria, Secundaria, Preparatoria (donde uno podía escoger una de sus tan variadas ramas, como podía ser Biología, Tecnología, Arte, Deportes, entre otras) y luego de pasar con notas impecables todos estos niveles, si rendías un difícil examen de admisión, y logabas superarlo, en la misma institución se te da una oportunidad para estudiar una Educación Superior relacionada con los estudios previos del estudiante, igual que en una universidad.

Sin dudas, _Homeworld_ era una entidad de carácter superior frente a otras escuelas.

Aunque tenía un detalle que a Lapis le había causado cierta disconformidad; En todos los años que se curse en esa institución, como rama obligatoria, se debe tener como mínimo una de estas materias: Canto, Teatro y Baile. La institución no solo se destacaba por sus perfectas calificaciones, sino además por ser la mejor en dar obras teatrales, musicales y espectáculos de danza cada cierto tiempo, recaudando una cantidad descomunal de dinero en entradas para ver estas galas y poder mantener la escuela con esta recaudación, pagando incluso las becas que se daban allí.

En su primer año decidió que Teatro sería la única materia que le gustaba más de las tres materias, la cual era regida por la apasionada profesora Blue Diamond, una de las educadoras más respetadas de toda la institución. Se animó a tomar también la materia Danza al año siguiente, delegada a la estricta profesora White Diamond, conociendo en esta clase a Perla, una admirable compañera que destacaba tanto en la Danza como en Canto (siendo esta última instruida por la más reconocida, autoritaria respetada profesora, Yellow Diamond, la cual no le había caído lo suficientemente bien como para animarse a tomar esa materia) además de ser porrista del equipo de baloncesto de su generación, fue la que le instruía y ayudaba en los momentos donde sus pies trastabillaban o no sabía cómo llevar el ritmo, llevándose muy bien en poco tiempo.

Perla, al verla tan sola, decidió mostrarle a sus amigas, presentándole a una de las mejores jugadoras de Baloncesto de toda la escuela, Garnet, una misteriosa pero buena compañera que también estaba en la clase de Danza y de Canto, pero en otro horario diferente al de ellas; y a Amatista, una parlanchina y muy divertida chica de baja estatura que también estaba en Danza, en el mismo horario de Garnet, haciéndola a Lapis una más del grupo.

Poco tiempo después, gracias a un trabajo en dúos, conoció a Peridot, que inteligente, adorable pero muy mal hablada, logro ganar su amistad luego de que se juntaran diariamente en sus clases en común y en los almuerzos, invitándola a juntarse con su otro grupo de amigas que no tardaron en aceptarla también a ellas.

Fue un día que ella y Perla iban a buscar a Garnet de su práctica que baloncesto que la conoció.

Una alta y fornida chica estaba jugando contra Garnet mientras toda la clase observaba atento al duelo que allí se presentaba. Se podía escuchar el rechinar de sus zapatos en el suelo mientras intentaba bloquear los lanzamientos de la morena, la cual se le estaba dificultando mucho poder avanzar.

Lapis podía ver la sádica sonrisa en la rubia de enmarañada melena amarrada en una coleta, había podido bloquear con éxito a su rival con todo su cuerpo. En un movimiento rápido hurto la pelota de la morena, corriendo a pasos fuertes al aro contrario, dando un gran salto y clavando la pelota en este, festejando con tranquilidad su victoria mientras Garnet solo suspiraba y se acercaba para congratular a su contraria, recibiendo las mismas felicitaciones por el reñido encuentro que se había formado allí.

Garnet se había dado cuenta de sus presencias, y señalando hacia su dirección, se dirigió junto a su compañera hacia donde ellas estaban.

Lapis recuerdo con diversión como habida quedado horrorizada por el aura amenazante que despedía esa chica, su afilada mirada ámbar se había clavado en ella como una daga, su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno y sabía que de un solo empujón podría tirarla directo al suelo, pero cuando Garnet la presento como una de sus amigas ese rostro se distorsiono, mostrando un gesto ameno y una juvenil sonrisa, tendiéndole una mano a una confundida Lapis.

La frase _"Lo amigos de Garnet son mis amigos"_ dicha por la escultural rubia logro que esa amistad diera inicio.

Jasper estaba en todas las clases obligatorias, dándole una gran popularidad en la escuela además de ser la capitana del equipo de baloncesto donde Garnet era integrante, y si bien Lapis era consciente de que siempre había escuchado su nombre en boca de otros muchas veces, nunca se atrevió a cuestionar sobre quien se trataba.

Y aunque se rumoreaba que era una persona realmente despiadada, cruel y muy agresiva, nunca había sido testigo de semejantes rumores; la rubia se comportó de forma considerada, responsable y leal a su palabra, y a pesar de que siempre andaba molestando de forma juguetona a sus amigas Peridot y Perla, jamás llego a sentirse amenazada por su presencia.

Siempre se mostraba bastante hosca, demostrándole al mundo una coraza de seriedad e indiferencia que era intimidante; coraza que se rompía frente a sus pocos pero muy buenos amigos, revelándose como una chica honesta, atrevida y muy divertida, una persona en la se podía confiar. Era muy buena en todas las materias obligatorias, y siempre ayudaba a sus amigos en aquello que les podía dificultar.

La divertida cuando estaba triste, la sacaba a tomar aire freso cuando sentía que se ahogaba en su propio mundo, incluso la acompañaba en los momentos en los que la soledad le incomodaba y aterraba, y no solo estaba ellas allí, todas las chicas que había conocido en esa institución lograron ocupar un lugar importante en ella.

Jasper se había convertido en uno de los pilares más importantes en su vida, al igual que todas sus amigas.

.

.

.

Este capitulo lo dividi en dos partes, ya que seria demasiado largo para un solo capitulo.

Nos veremos el proximo sabado~

Que pasen una linda semana


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Contunuacion del capitulo anterior

.

.

.

Aun estando en la ducha ella seguía recordando.

Ya se habían convertido muy buenas amigas mucho antes de que su último año de secundaria terminase, dándose lugar a las elecciones de la preparatoria. Lapis había decidió inclinarse hacia el lado del arte luego que varios elogios por parte de su grupo de amigas hacia sus esculturas, haciendo que se enorgulleciera de sus propias obras.

Con las únicas que les toco clases compartidas fueron con Perla, Amatista y Peridot, pero lograban juntarse todas juntas a la hora del almuerzo o en alguna que otra hora libre, manteniendo esa amistad de forma ascendente.

Se suponía que todo debía comenzar de forma increíble, y de alguna forma así fue, ya que en su primer día en arte logro destacar en la clase de escultura, sintiéndose eufórica y llena de energía.

Y debía contárselo a Jasper.

Tallo su cuerpo con más fuerza al recordar lo que había pasado, como de repente la había ido a buscar intentando contarle de su gran anécdota de sus clases, y como no se esperó en lo absoluto que Jasper la mirara con unos ojos que llegasen a intimidarla de verdad, mostrando una faceta que nunca antes había visto pero que todo el mundo si había figurado antes.

Esa Jasper violenta y cruda que nunca espero conocer, la cual había decidió tomarla como presa justo en ese momento en que la furia estaba flor de piel.

Un empujón y ya la tenía contra una pared, gruñéndole cosas que no entendía. Sabía que estaba enojada; pero no sabía con quién ni el por qué… Pero no dejaría que la pisoteara.

Le devolvió el empujón y todo se oscureció, sin darse cuenta que esos alaridos que escuchaba en el pasillo del instituto no provenían de nadie más que de ellas misma, gritándose sin razón, sintiéndose la rabia injustificada en las palabras de Jasper y el inesperado contraataque de Lapis, llamando la atención de sus amigas que habían logrado detener la disputa y separarlas antes de que la situación pasara a mayores.

No había daños físicos.

Las secuelas eran pura y completamente psicológicas.

La adrenalina por la furia que había sentido comenzó a cambiar completamente al momento en que vio directamente a los ojos de la chica con la que había tenido esta extraña y repentina discusión, logrando que el miedo y nerviosismo la abrazaran. Los ojos de Jasper parecían casi animales, ese ámbar tranquilo y burlón que había conocido ahora era de un color casi eléctrico, peligroso y mortal, la mirada iracunda que le estaba dando logro debilitar sus piernas, e incluso logro que lagrimas temerosas escaparan de sus ojos.

Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña e insignificante que aquella vez… Le había temido a Jasper, y _mucho._

Apretó la esponja que ya estaba dejando roja la piel de su brazo por la fuerte fricción, recordando cómo había faltado toda una semana con tal de no ir al instituto, con tal de no cruzarse con ella nunca más… Pero decidió volver e intentar ser fuerte.

Por semanas estuvo evitando cruzarse con ella, lo que fue difícil, ella la estaba buscando. Estuvo días pidiéndole a sus amigas y compañeros de clase si podía salir para hablar, que necesitaba poder arreglar las cosas, pero ella se resistió, negando cada una de las veces en que Jasper fue a buscarle. Fue difícil poder esquivarla ya que se trataba de la capitana del equipo de baloncesto, y sabía que a veces debían compartir parte del patio de deportes con ella, Garnet y todo su equipo. Pero se mantuvo firme, fijándose siempre en su profesora, suelo e incluso en sus pies, aun sintiendo la presencia de la rubia, aun sintiendo esos ojos clavarse en ella y seguirla mientras tenía que hacer deportes. Era la misma estrategia que usaba en los pasillos, mirando hacia el suelo o las paredes, sabiendo que se la había cruzado varias veces, logrando esquivarla con éxito, aun sabiendo que tenía el tiempo contado, aun cuando Jasper dejo de frecuentar a sus salón para solicitar su presencia y poder arreglar sus diferencias.

Y como todo, lo inevitable sucedió.

No supo cómo, no supo por qué, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, luego de 9 semanas de esa tensa y tormentosa situación, volvieron a verse. Y en el momento en que su mirada choco con esos ojos ámbar que tanto había querido evitar, sintió que su estómago iba a explotar, pensando que el mismo miedo la iba a atacar, el odio en ese rostro iba a debilitarla de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo solo dejo que las cosas sucedieran, quedando reamente confundida y quedándose sin aliento al ver la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba.

Inesperado fue ver dolor y arrepentimiento reflejado en los ojos de Jasper.

Fue tan imprevisto y extraño que se quedaron allí, mirándose la una a la otra por lo que parecían ser horas, aun con todos los otros estudiantes pasando al lado de ellas, aun cuando estos dejaron de hacerlo, dejándolas completamente solas en aquel pasillo, el cual parecía estrecharse y quedarse sin oxígeno, sintiendo la falta de este.

Agua y Fuego se volvieron a encontrar.

Luego de minutos pudo identificar el pavor en los otros ojos, adivinado lo que haría la rubia segundos después.

No supo cómo su cuerpo se había movido tan rápido como para frenar la huida de Jasper de la escena, ni supo de donde salió esa fuerza como lograr derribarla al suelo, luchando por quitar del rostro las manos de la rubia que intentaban ocultar su cara, y cuando logro su objetivo vio como Jasper clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, petrificándose en esa mirada tan profunda, tan _azul_ , ahogándose en ellos y mostrando un gesto completamente nuevo para Lapis Lazuli.

Miedo, angustia, y por sobre todo, remordimiento.

Su cuerpo sintió esos sentimientos y los trato como suyos, apreciando la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la otra que amenazaba con llorar, algo casi imposible para una persona tan _ruda_ y _bruta_ como era descripta, y supo que algo andaba mal, tan mal como para hacer flaquear de esa manera a las emociones de Jasper.

Sonrió al recordaba lo que paso después, como Jasper se había desmoronado completamente ante ella, suplicando por su perdón y la falta que le había hecho, la escucho decir que extrañaba oír esa "risa de cerdito" cuando algo realmente le causaba gracia, su mirada soñadora cuando algo lograba cautivarla, la sonrisa que se escapaba cuando sentía un aroma que le agradaba, su lengua asomando un poco entre sus labios cuando se concentraba en uno de sus dibujos o incluso la mueca graciosa que expresaba cuando algo que había probado no resulto tan delicioso como ella quería.

Eran gestos que Lapis ni siquiera sabía qué realizaba, gestos que no sabía que existían hasta que Jasper se los describió.

Esa tarde se saltaron las clases, llegando a un parque, y frente al lago de este decidieron por fin hablar de una vez por todas, siendo Jasper la primera en hacerlo; le conto absolutamente todo lo que había pasado ese día, justo un par de horas antes de la desdicha, confesando el porqué de su agresiva explosión y como se dio cuenta poco después que nunca debió desquitarse con ella, queriendo arreglar lo que había sido su amista, sabiendo que no se merecía que Lapis siquiera le dirigiese la palabra otra vez.

Lapis supo que no podía perdonarla en ese momento, ambas sabían que nunca debió desquitarse así ni con ella ni con nadie por la situación que la rubia había pasado… ¿pero cuantas veces sus amigos pagaron con su soledad cuando ella traía problemas desde _afuera_? ¿Cuántas veces decidió ignorarlos e incluso contestar de una manera poco agradable cuando no se sentía bien anímicamente?

 _¿Cuántas veces ella había hecho lo mismo?_

Luego de que Jasper no tuviera más que decir… Fue su turno; confesando el miedo que llego a sentir, sollozándole que nunca se había sentido tan… Pequeña, como el desprecio mal direccionado de la rubia la había lastimado, mostrándole así el porqué de su decisión de alegarse de ella. Jasper supo escucharla y luego de varios minutos de un necesario silencio ella le prometió, con todo su corazón, nunca volver a herirla de esa ni de ningún tipo de manera, dirigiéndose a ella con un último gesto, uno que hizo que el corazón de Lapis diera un pequeño vuelco.

La ternura y comprensión bañaron esos pozos amarillos, dejándolos de un color más suave muy parecido a la dulce y tierna miel, junto con una sonrisa pequeña, casi tan tenue que la arrogancia y seguridad que casi siempre caracterizaban sus sonrisas fueron remplazadas por la bondad y la paz que ahora estaba sintiendo, dándole a Lapis la fuerza de tomar una decisión.

Si… No podía perdonarla… _Pero si podía darle una nueva oportunidad_.

Cerró el pase de la regadera, suspirando de gozo y tomando la toalla para comenzar a secarse y poder vestirse. Ese día irían a la playa temprano en la mañana para disfrutar un poco del sol y poder meterse al agua aunque sean un par de horas antes de volver para la hora de almorzar.

Una vez seca decidió ponerse ya su traje de baño de color azul marino, el cual consistía de una pieza entera que marcaba su cuerpo de forma suave y femenina, sin destacar cosas que no eran necesarias. Encima de este se colocó un short negro y una blusa blanca sin hombros, dejando relucir los tirantes de su bañador como si se tratase de su sujetador, dándole un aire realmente delicado y encantador.

Dejo su cabello como normalmente lo hacía y salió del baño, dándose cuenta que Perla aún seguía durmiendo, teniendo sobre sus ojos una máscara que impedía que la luz le molestase.

Intentando no hacer salió del cuarto, escuchando voces en la planta baja, reconociendo la que lograba que su corazón latiera un poco más deprisa y un agradable calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Aun estando descalza se apresuró para bajar, dirigiéndose a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios, encontrándose con un panorama realmente acogedor.

Pudo ver como Garnet, vestida con un conjunto deportivo conformado por un top, shorts y calzado cómodo, cocinaba el desayuno tranquilamente. Noto también que Amatista y Peridot también estaban allí, sentadas en la isla de la cocina mientras desayunaban a las risas, mostrando que también estaban preparadas para ir a la playa.

Lo que si le extraño fue la ausencia de la rubia que estaba buscando, segura que la había escuchado hace segundos atrás.

Pronto Garnet reparo en su presencia y le regalo una sonrisa.

_ Buenos días Lapis_ saludo tranquila la morena, llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas que se voltearon para ver a la recién llegada.

_ ¡Lapis!_ llamo con alegría la rubia más baja_ ¡Ven, siéntate conmigo! Hemos estado preparando el desayuno toda la mañana_ le conto risueña, haciendo que la chica peli azul viera directamente a Garnet, la cual sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Hemos?_ la voz burlesca que apareció de golpe a sus espaldas la sorprendió, volteándose y encontrándose de lleno con la dueña de sus pensamientos vestida con una remera blanca de mangas cortas, un short deportivo de color anaranjado junto a su calzado que normalmente usaba para salir a correr, teniendo el cabello un poco más revuelto de lo normal y trayendo consigo una bolsa de compras en una de sus manos; la rubia reparo en la presencia de ella y le regalo una sonrisa sincera_ Buenos días hermosa_ le ronroneo galante, haciendo que la chica le sonriera con gracia_ Te daría un fuerte abrazo de buenos días, pero veo que acabas de ducharte y temprano en la mañana salimos a entrenar con Garnet, así que no quiero arruinar tu hermosa vestimenta con mi sudor_ soltó coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo, obteniendo como respuesta esa risa que tanto le gustaba, viendo como Lapis alzaba sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros expresándole lo que quería.

_ Solo cállate y abrázame_ el tono atrevido de la chica sorprendió un poco a la rubia, recomponiéndose y regalándole una sonrisa entre dientes mientras la tomaba de la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y sin importarle que las demás las estaban mirando ella la apretó con cariño contra su escultural cuerpo, calzando esa menuda complexión casi a la perfección con el suya, aspirando el agradable aroma a frutas del cabello mojado de Lapis mientras esta reía divertida al sentir la punta de los cabellos de Jasper picarle en la nariz_ ¡Jasper, bájame, tu cabello me hace cosquillas!_

_ Oh no, ahora te aguantas por provocar el abrazo del oso_ la peli azul rio un poco más antes de que la otra la bajara con cuidado, dejándola en el suelo nuevamente_ Yo ya desayune y fui a buscar algunas cosas para cuando vayamos a la playa dentro de un rato_ le comento mientras iba guiándola al asiento al lado de Peridot_ ¿Quieres que siga cocinando yo?_ le pregunto ahora Garnet, estaba cocinando unos huevos revueltos en una sartén mientras que en otra tenía un hot cake listo para ser volteado.

_ No te preocupes, tu ve a ducharte mientras le sirvo a las chicas_ la rubia asintió, dándole otro guiño a la peli azul antes de correr hacia las escaleras con dirección al baño de su habitación, dejando a las 4 chicas allí_ ¿Qué quieres desayunar?_ pregunto la alta morena a la recién llegada, sirviendo en dos platos diferentes lo que estaba cocinando, entregando los hot cakes a Amatista mientras que los huevos revueltos acompañados con un par de tostadas era entregados a Peridot.

_ Un té estaría bien_ dijo tranquila, recibiendo como respuesta un chasquido de lengua por parte de Garnet.

_ ¿Estás a dieta? ¿Qué te dijo Perla? _ Lapis rio suave ante las preguntas, recordando como Perla apenas había probado bocado en la noche por estar en una rigurosa dieta de verano, a pesar de que estuviera tan delgada ya.

_ Nada de eso, es que no… Acostumbro a comer mucho_ se excusó, notando como una fina ceja de la morena se asomaba por encima de sus lentes.

_ ¿Tan bien cocina Jasper para que no quieras comer mi desayuno?_ pregunto con cierta diversión, haciendo que se avergüence mientras que Amatista soltaba una carcajada aun con la boca llena.

_ ¡No! Digo, ella cocina muy bien, pero no es…Yo no… Trágame tierra_ soltó rendida tapándose la cara.

La risa de las tres chicas restantes inundo la cocina.

_ Creo que aún hay una ensalada de frutas que ella hizo hoy temprano_ recordó Garnet, encontrando la dicha en la heladera, sirviéndole a Lapis para que pudiera desayunar_ Tranquila, no le diremos nada sobre esto_ le aseguro la morena, bajando sus gafas un poco para quiñarle un ojo, haciéndole notar su heterocroma ocular antes de volver a colocarse las gafas, cocinando nuevamente para la última chica que faltaba por aparecer, que pasados unos segundos hizo su aparición ya vestida para ir a la playa.

Media hora después todas se dirigían a la playa para disfrutar el dia.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por volver a leer esta historia; estoy pensando en escribir un one-shot de esta pareja dentro de poco, pero aun estoy algo indecisa.

Los proximos capitulos puede que sean un poco mas largos, me gusta escribir capitulos asi e intendado contenerme de hacerlo en este fic pero es mania me gana siempre.

Nos veremos el proximo sabado


	7. Chapter 6

Apenas el reloj mostraba que casi eran las cuatro de la tarde y ellas aún seguían allí, disfrutando de la hermosa playa que tenían a su disposición.

En la mañana habían rentado por todo el día tres pares de sillas y un par de sombrillas, pasando un buen rato en la mañana, volviendo a la casa para un almuerzo rápido y regresar a ese agradable lugar.

Perla, Lapis y Peridot aún no se habían metido al agua a pesar de que las tres chicas restantes les habían asegurado la temperatura templada de esta, manteniéndose protegidas del sol con las sombrillas.

Perla se había entretenido leyendo un libro que tenía consigo, Peridot disfrutaba de su Tablet mientras que Lapis se había mantenido distraída observando con diversión como Jasper, Garnet y Amatista habían organizado una cancha improvisada para jugar voleibol. Ahora mismo eran las dos chicas más altas las que se enfrentaban mientras que la más baja se mantenía arbitrando desde un lugar seguro, ya que la pelota iba de un lado a otro con fuerza y rapidez.

Un fuerte manotazo de la rubia mando a volar la pelota hacia donde las otras estaban sentadas pero sin lastimar a ninguna, asustando de todas formas a Perla que se había mantenido concentrada en su lectura.

_ ¡¿Puedes tener más cuidado?! ¡Casi me golpeas a mí!_ los ojos ámbar rodaron en su órbita.

_ Relájate reina del drama_ soltó molesta mientras corría hacia allí para buscar la pelota_ Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de tocarte_

_ Ten más cuidado de todas formas, bestia_ nuevamente rodo los ojos, mirando ahora hacia la menuda chica de cabello azul que se encontraba observándola con una sonrisa divertida.

_ Ven con nosotros preciosa, vas a contagiarte del mal genio de Perla_ dijo socarrona mientas le tendía la mano. Lapis la admiro por un segundo.

Jasper se había atado el cabello, dejando que algunos mechones rebeldes enmarquen su atractivo rostro. Traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro, teniendo además unos shorts del mismo color que se los colocó una vez que se secó completamente de la zambullida que se había dado hace varios minutos atrás. Podía admirar el atrayente abdomen de Jasper, los grandes y bien formados pechos enfundados en el bikini y sus esbeltas y musculosas piernas, sin olvidar las hermosas manchas que adornaban todo su cuerpo.

No podía negar esa invitación, no solo porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo allí sin hacer nada más que observarla, sino que disfrutaba siempre de la compañía de la atractiva y divertida rubia.

De un salto ya estaba de pie, quitándose solamente su blusa para quedar en casi las mismas condiciones que Jasper, con su traje de baño entero azul que habia quedado como si fuera un bodie y unos shorts negros, dejando que la alta chica la tome de la mano nuevamente.

_ ¿No te unes Dorito?_ le pregunto ahora a la chica que miraba intensamente hacia la pantalla de su Tablet.

_ Las alcanzo después, ya casi termino esto_ contesto escueta sin mirarla, a lo que la rubia solo se encogió de hombros y se llevó de la mano a la peli azul hacia la cancha improvisada.

Formo equipo junto a Lapis contra la morena y la peli blanco, comenzando un divertido enfrentamiento en parejas en el cual Garnet y Amatista tenían una pequeña ventaja en el puntaje.

_ Por fin va perdiendo la capitana de Vóley_ soltó burlona Amatista, la cual tenía la pelota lista para ser lanzada.

_ No puedo concentrarme teniendo los hermosos glúteos de Lapis meneándose así_ la mencionada protesto avergonzada dándole un golpe en el brazo_ Vamos nena, demos vuelta esta partida_

Amatista sintió un escalofrío al ver como los ojos de Lapis pasaban a ser un azul más oscuro de lo habitual, sabiendo que ahora estarían en problemas. Y no se equivocó, ahora era la de cabello corto la que remataba cada uno de los lanzamientos, haciéndolo con una fuerza anormalmente potente a pesar de su complexión delgada, dejándoles la partida difícil a su equipo.

El último impulso de la peli azul definió la partida, dejándole la victoria a su pareja.

_ ¡Así se hace!_ celebro la alta rubia, tomando en brazos a una agotada Lapis que no hizo más que dejarse hacer_ ¡Esa es mi chica!_ la delgada chica se abrazó del cuello de la chica de ojos ámbar cuando esta dio un par de vueltas en su eje, haciendo que una risa divertida se mezclara con la de Jasper.

_ Nunca subestimes a nadie_ le soltó Garnet a la peli blanca con sabiduría, acercándose al par que se divertía en un momento casi intimo_ Freno por ahora, voy a descansar_ la morena se dirigió debajo de las sombrillas para tomar un respiro, quedando ellas tres aun en la cancha.

Jasper dejo suavemente a Lapis de pie en la arena mientras la observaba con orgullo.

_ Lo hiciste increíble_ le alago revolviendo sus cabellos en un gesto cariñoso_ Ganamos gracias a ti_

_ Es un trabajo de dos, no lo podía hacer sin ti_ respondió tranquila mientras tomaba la mano que tenía enredada en sus cabellos y entrelazo sus dedos con los otros, dejando a la rubia conmovida por ese acto tan amable de Lapis, formando una atmosfera empalagosa alrededor de las dos que Amatista se encargó de romper.

_ Dejen de estar coqueteando en frente de mí y vayamos al agua_ soltó divertida la peli blanca, empujando ligeramente a Jasper para sacarle del trance para luego correr hacia la masa azul.

Jasper carraspeo su garganta incomoda antes de seguir.

_ Creo que iré a nadar un rato ¿quieres meterte conmigo?_ Lapis rio divertida ante la petición algo nerviosa de la rubia, sorprendiéndola al agacharse para sacar sus shorts y dejarlos en la arena, mostrando su esbelto cuerpo envuelto únicamente con el traje de baño azul.

_Me haría bien nadar un poco_ respondió con cierta picardía, sabiendo que estaba provocando a Jasper, aunque también conocía de sobra la paciencia de esta.

Hacía ya dos meses que la rubia se le confeso, ella le pidió tiempo para pensarlo, y desde ese día Jasper nunca se había extralimitado con sus movimientos, siendo respetuosa con su decisión.

Jugar un poco con el "cazador" antes de convertirse en la "cena" le divertía.

La rubia no lo pensó demasiado, sacando sus propios shorts dejando más expuesto su escultural y voluptuoso cuerpo, siendo tomada de la mano por la peli azul y se dejó jalar hacia el agua donde Amatista estaba flotando con todo su cuerpo de espaldas al océano, acomodándose para prestarle atención a las dos chicas que venían juntas.

Momentos después se unió Garnet con una tímida Peridot, mientras que Perla se mantuvo observándolas a una distancia prudente del agua.

_ ¿Tienes miedo de mojarte las plumas, cacatúa?_ se burló la rubia más alta manteniendo el equilibrio mientras que Lapis daba un salto hacia la espalda de Jasper con la intención de sentarse sobre sus hombros.

_ ¡Ven Perla! Vamos a jugar unas luchas _le incito ahora Amatista mientras ayudaba a Peridot a subir a sus hombros siendo estas dos contra la peli azul y la de ojos ámbar_ ¡Oye, no podemos hacerlo sin ti! ¡Ellas tienen ventaja de altura!_

_ Ni te molestes, la paranoia de que algo desconocido le toque los pies la aterra_ se burló nuevamente Jasper, sintiendo como Lapis cinchaba uno de sus mechones como reprenda por la broma_ ¿No tengo razón?_

_ No tengo miedo_ le hizo saber la de cabello color melocotón, acomodándose su traje de baño entero de color blanco para entrar al agua, aun cuando Jasper estuviera en lo correcto, no le daría la satisfacción de verla débil. A paso lento se empezó a meter al agua, tratando de no sentir asco al momento de pisar un par de caracolas en el fondo; cuando el agua llego a su cintura, Garnet le ayudo a subirse a sus hombros, adentrándose un poco más en el agua junto a Lapis sobre Jasper, quedando ahora el agua un poco por debajo del pecho de ambos "corceles"_ Por dios Garnet no me sueltes_ imploró, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con las de Lapis para tomar posiciones.

_ Tranquila_ fue lo único que dijo la morena, tomando un poco más arriba de las rodillas para darle equilibrio a Perla al igual que Jasper lo hacía con su "jinete".

Perla trago grueso cuando vio la mueca siniestra de ambas chicas que tenía en frente, Jasper la estaba intimidando al verla directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa torcida que mostraba todos sus dientes, mientras que Lapis estaba imperturbablemente seria, sintiendo incluso que estaba escrudiñando su alma con sus mirada profunda.

Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, así que empezó a empujar a Lapis, comenzando así la "pelea".

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, y el divertido duelo estaba realmente empatado hasta que un sucio movimiento por parte de Amatista y de Peridot, la cual aún estaba sentada sobre los hombros de la peli blanca, intentando desestabilizar a Jasper para hacerla caer, logrando una vulnerabilidad en el dúo de la rubia y la peli azul que fue aprovechado por el rival. Con un empujón por parte de Perla, terminaron desequilibrando a ambas chicas, las cuales cayeran de espaldas al agua como un árbol recién talado, hundiéndolas y logando la victoria a las otras.

Lapis fue la primera en salir del agua mirando hacia el trio que estaba festejando, excluyendo a Garnet que estaba seria observando hacia su dirección, pero logro notar algo extraño; una enorme sombra en el agua se acercaba hacia la dupla, y una vez de que se cuenta de que se trataba, comenzó a actuar.

_ ¡Eso no fue justo!_ soltó entre la indignación y la diversión_ Fueron cuatro contra dos_

_ La vida no es justa Lazuli_ dijo divertida la peli blanca, sin notar como la enorme sombra pasaba a su lado y se posicionaba detrás de la morena y la rubia sobre sus hombros_ Debes ser un tramposo para ganar en todo_

_ Es la primera vez que apruebo una ilegalidad como esta_ dijo emocionada Perla, soltando una risa vanidosa ante su victoria.

_ Y va a ser la última_ soltó tenebrosa la peli azul dejando extrañadas a las presentes, siendo asustadas un segundo después ante una salpicadura de humedad que venía a sus espaldas, escuchándose los gritos de Perla al sentir como algo la había tomado por la espalda, sacándola de su "montura" y zambulléndola de lleno en el agua con una velocidad tal que ni Garnet había podido hacer algo al respecto.

_ ¡Tiburón!_ chillo Peridot intentando bajarse lo más rápido posible de los hombros de Amatista y salir del agua, viendo como una figura imponente emergía frente a ellas.

Pasmadas quedaron ante la imagen de Perla completamente espantada siendo sostenida en brazos por Jasper, la cual había comenzado a reír de forma siniestra apenas había visto la cara de su presa.

Los ojos amarillos se clavaron en los cristalinos de su captura.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asuste, pajarillo?_ la pregunta sínica la hizo temblar, haciendo que una de sus manos se estrellara contra el pecho de su opresora como represalia.

_ M-Me asustaste de verdad, b-bestia…_ se quejó, llevando la mano que había "agredido" a Jasper hacia su propio pecho para intentar calmar su desbocado ritmo cardiaco.

_ No fue para tanto_ minimizo divertida, dejándola ir_ No como ese truco sucio que acaban de hacer_ el cejo fruncido de la alta rubia hizo temblar a las tramposas.

_ Yo me excluyo de eso_ soltó con cierta diversión la morena de gafas, echándose hacia atrás para dejarle el camino libre a Jasper, la cual estaba observando a sus próximos objetivos.

_… No volveré a hacerle trampa a Jasper_ dijo pasmada la peli blanca, viendo como la rubia alta se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba con una mirada destellante.

_ No me he olvidado de ustedes_ le gruño perversa, comenzando a acelerar su andar mientras Amatista intentaba escapar a las risas de su cazadora, aun teniendo a Peridot chillando que se apresurara mientras estaba sosteniéndose fuertemente de su espalda, todo a vista de una entretenida Lapis que observaba como una pequeña venganza no le haría mal a nadie, admirando la faceta vengativa de Jasper mientras perseguía a sus pequeñas presas.

Siguieron divirtiéndose un poco más hasta que decidieron que había sido suficiente agua y arena por un día.

.

.

.

Se suponia que este capitulo lo subiria mañana sabado, pero estare muy ocupada ese dia y decidi subirlo un dia antes.

Eso no va a cambiar que actualizare el sabado siguiente xD

Espero que disfrten el capitulo


	8. Chapter 7

_ Tengo arena hasta en los oídos_ se quejó hastiada su acompañante mientras Lapis se estaba secando el cabello luego de salir de la ducha_ Para la próxima llevare tapones de oídos_

_ No es para tanto Perla, ya puedes meterte tú_ la nombrada la fulmino con la mirada.

_ Fue exactamente lo que me dijo esa bestia luego de hundirme en el agua, aun sabiendo que detesto sumergir mi cabeza en el océano todo… sucio y-… ¡Necesito ducharme ya!_ chillo pensando en el tipo de suciedad que podría tenía encima, apresurándose para entrar en el baño de la habitación.

La otra le miro divertida mientras terminaba su labor, peinándose con sus dedos y acomodando su ropa, se había colocado una vestimenta ligera ya que no pensaba salir de la casa; las chicas habían confirmado que tenían todo lo necesario, y que posiblemente ya se quedarían en la casa lo que restaba del día.

Se revisó en el espejo, llevaba una camiseta holgada blanca que normalmente usaba como pijama y unos shorts ligeros de color negro, ni pensó en buscar algún calzado ya que le encantaba estar descalza en cuanta oportunidad tuviera.

Sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies desnudos le hacía sentir segura.

Dejo la toalla que había usado colgada en una silla y salió de la habitación, bajando hacia la sala para encontrase con las otras.

Allí se hallaban Peridot y Garnet, ambas recién salidas de la ducha mirando la televisión mientras comentaban lo que estaban viendo, bueno, Peridot era la única que hablaba.

_ ¡Y por eso que Percy y Pierre son objetivamente los mejores el uno para el otro!_ Garnet ni se inmuto, pero giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de la recién llegada, llamando la atención de la rubia que se giró para verle también_ ¡Lapis! ¡Ven a apoyarme! ¡¿Percy y Pierre no son la mejor pareja de _Campamento, Amor y Pinos_?!_ la peli azul rodo sus ojos y se acercó para sentarse al alado de Garnet.

_ Ciertamente_ le apoyo tranquila, haciendo que Peridot saltara sobre el sillón de la alegría_ ¿Otra vez mirando esta temporada?_

_ ¡Es que no consigo obtener respuestas! Todo se fue a demonio en la 5ta temporada cuando Percy-…_ Lapis soltó un suspiro cansado, acomodándose en el sofá para intentar ignorar toda la réplica de su amiga sobre esa temporada, es verdad que le gustaba el programa, pero el fanatismo de Peridot a veces lograba cansarla un poco.

Así que solo dejo que Peridot se vaciara completamente antes de volver a unirse a la conversación.

_ ¿Otra vez con esta basura?_ Lapis reconoció la voz de inmediato y dio un pequeño salto en el sofá, viendo la figura de Jasper asomarse por el arco de entrada a la sala; vestía con una simple blusa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados de color gris oscuro, traía una toalla colgada en su hombro y al igual que ella, estaba descalza; pudo notar como su melena despeinada goteaba el exceso de agua luego de ducharse_ ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de torturarnos con esta serie?_

_ ¡No lo entiendes!_ chillo abrumada Peridot_ ¡No puedo simplemente dejarlo así! Sé que algo quiere decirme, hay algún mensaje oculto o… ¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo!_

_ Si quieres te puedo ayudar_ la sonrisa de Jasper no presagiaba nada bueno, y cuando se dirigió hacia el lector de discos, supieron que iba a hacer.

_ ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a romperlo!_ grito desesperada la rubia de lentes, corriendo hacia Jasper para intentar detenerla_ ¡Es una edición limitada, solo existen muy pocas copias y me costó mucho conseguirla!_

_ Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de traerlo aquí, Perry_ la sonrisa macabra de la rubia alta asusto aún más a Peridot, y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando el disco se dobló en las manos de Jasper, pero este volvió rápidamente a su forma original para luego ser entregado en sus temblorosas manos _ Te ruego, por última vez, que no me hagas ver este maldito programa otra vez, así que mejor guárdalo ahora mismo_ Peridot soltó un sollozo aliviado antes de abrazar la pierna de Jasper por la misericordia de esta_ Mejor apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión_ gruño, la otra solo asintió y salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Garnet mostro su pulgar derecho con aprobación, Jasper se encogió de hombros ante el agradecimiento mudo de la morena, arrojo un almohadón al suelo y se sentó en este, quedando su cabeza entre las piernas de la delegada peli azul.

_ Eso fue cruel _ le regaño Lapis, aun sabiendo que tampoco quería volver a ver la serie aunque le gustase_ Pero te contuviste mucho más que en veces anteriores, me enorgulleces_ Jasper volvió a encogerse de hombros y le paso la toalla a Lapis que estaba a sus espaldas, la cual la tomo y comenzó a secar con cuidado la melena rubia.

Garnet solo se quedó observando lo que parecía ser un ritual que ya era costumbre entre las otras dos, pero no comento ni hizo nada más que eso.

_ Ouch, eso duele_ se quejó ligeramente la oji ámbar, Lapis simplemente la ignoro_ Hazlo más suave cariño_ le ronroneo coqueta, pero un nuevo jalón de cabello le hizo hacer una nueva mueca de disgusto.

_ O podría cortarte toda esta maraña que tienes sobre la cabeza_ dijo con cierta molestia, notando como la otra giro su rostro para verla con cierto pavor, logrando enternecerla_ No dije que lo haría, anda, voltéate y déjame terminar de peinarte_ Jasper le sonrió antes de volver a su posición inicial, dejándose acicalar con gozo.

Peridot regreso a la sala como un relámpago, saltando hacia su antiguo lugar en el sofá.

_ Lo guarde en el lugar más seguro_ jadeo la recién llegada, desplomándose en su sitio_ No vas a poder encontrarlo nunca_

_ Más te vale, porque donde lo descubra voy a-…_ iba a seguir protestando, pero los finos dedos de Lapis masajearon su nuca con destreza, erizando su espalda de gozo y logrando calmarla por completo_ Maldición, que bien se siente_ se le escucho ronronear la oji ámbar, echando su cabeza hacia atrás queriendo profundizar el masaje.

_ Tranquila Peridot, Lapis tiene al tigre domado_ soltó de repente Amatista, que hacia su aparición en la sala luego de salir de la ducha; Lapis soltó una pequeña risa y "el tigre" no contradijo nada_ Chicas, hagamos algo, este lugar podría ponerse más divertido_ dijo con cierta euforia la peli blanca, refiriéndose al ambiente tranquilo que reinaba en la sala.

_ Habla por ti enana, yo me estoy divirtiendo_ expresó Jasper sin moverse de su lugar.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer Amy?_ pregunto curiosa Peridot, observando con atención a su amiga; abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver como Amatista sacaba algo que estaba detrás de su espalda_ ¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?!_

_ Tengo formas de ocultar mi "mercancía"_ al oír esa última palabra Jasper se sentó de golpe, asustando a Lapis que se había concentrado en su "tarea"_ Wow, tranquila Jasp, que no es lo que tú piensas_ soltó divertida la notar el rostro duro que había puesto la nombrada, y le mostro lo que estaba ocultando.

Una botella de alcohol.

Jasper suspiro aliviada antes de volver a su posición.

_ La ultima ves que escuche esa palabra una idiota de la institución saco drogas de su bolsillo delante de la profesora Yellow Diamond_ Amatista soltó una risa estrepitosa al imaginarse la situación_ Pudiste hacerte una idea de lo que sucedió después_

_ La profesora estaba aún más enojada que aquella vez que Peridot le grito "Tonta" delante de todos en un ensayo_ dijo algo perturbada Lapis mientras recordaba ambas escenas_ La expulsaron y le quitaron la calidad de estudiante, ciertamente no se en que estaba pensando esa chica cuando expuso esas cosas delante de la profesora_

_ Pensaba en que quería morir_ gruño Jasper sin ningún tacto_ Y poco no le falto, de no ser por White que detuvo a la loca de Yellow y pensó en un castigo más apropiado que darle una paliza_ Amatista volvió a soltar una estruendosa carcajada antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a Jasper.

_ No me metería en drogas ni aunque me obligaran, un amigo de Vidalia está literalmente muerto en vida por esas porquerías_ soltó con cierto asco.

_ Esa cosa también podría matarte_ opinó Garnet señalando a la botella que era sostenida por Amatista.

_ ¡Pero es más divertido!_ intento defenderse la baja chica, mirando ahora a Jasper que era nuevamente consentida por la peli azul_ Vamos, solo un poco, para ponernos alegres_ la vio meditar la petición, teniendo la esperanza en que aceptara.

Esa sonrisa ladina que aparición en el rostro atigrado la emocionó.

_ No he tomado desde hace un tiempo… Y como no voy a manejar…_ no hizo falta decir más, Amatista salto en su lugar y chillo de alegría, dirigiéndose corriendo hacia la cocina mientras Garnet y Peridot había decidió seguirla, solo para asegurarse de que la peli blanca no hiciera ninguna locura; una vez solas la rubia miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de Lapis, la cual estaba observándola con tranquilidad_ ¿Quieres unirte?_ pregunto con una voz suave, siendo este tono el más utilizado cuando ellas dos se encontraban solas.

La chica medito un par de segundos antes de responder.

_ Puede ser, pero solo si me preparas-…_

_ Uno de esos cocteles que te encantan_ interrumpió la rubia mientras le sonreía maliciosa_ Conozco todas tus mañas Lazuli_ la aludida se sintió ligeramente expuesta ante lo bien que Jasper le entendía, pero recordó también de quien se estaba refiriendo.

El hecho de que esa seductora y picara mujer la conozca tan bien le daba un nuevo empujón a aceptarla de una vez en su vida de una forma diferente a la que ya existía.

Lapis le regalo una sonrisa conmovida antes de expresarse.

_ Si dices conocerme tan bien… Entonces sorpréndeme_ fue lo único que le indicó a Jasper, inclinándose para dejar un suave roce con sus labios sobre la frente de la rubia como una recompensa anticipada, y la oji ámbar lo entendió perfectamente.

Lentamente Jasper se incorporó de su lugar, estirándose un poco antes de extender lealmente una de sus manos hacia Lapis, la cual la tomo sin dudar, y luego de incorporándose de manera similar a la de su contraria fue guiada hacia la cocina, donde una impaciente Amatista ya tenía todo preparado para comenzar con los preparativos de esa noche, acompañada de una inmutable Garnet y una curiosa Peridot.

Una pequeña fiesta no sonaba tan mal ahora.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya fuatdo la actualizacion y muchas gracias por leer esta historia

¿Como la ven? ¿Voy muy lento con esto? xD

Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo


	9. Chapter 8

Ambos vehículos estacionaron muy cerca de una paradisiaca playa, mucho más tranquila que la que se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa arrendada; el sol bañaba suavemente el área, y las olas golpeaban mansamente la orilla de la costa.

Un camino de piedras y arena se elevaba y daba lugar a una humilde y cálida casa de un solo piso, la cual le está dando la espalda a una enorme y majestuosa montaña de piedra. La morada era sostenida por pilotes de madera y para llegar hacia la puerta se debía subir una escalera del mismo material de la residencia y los pilotes.

La seis chicas que habían comenzado a bajar de los vehículos fueron recibidos por una alta y hermosa mujer de largos cabellos en forma de bucles rebeldes de un inusual y extravagante color rosáceo, con un voluminoso y encantador cuerpo cubierto por un largo y hermoso vestido blanco de forma acampanada, la cual las estaba saludando moviendo una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Su otra mano era sostenida por una pequeña mano la cual era de un niño, el cual miraba alas recién llegadas con mucha atención. Tenía sobre su cabeza unos bucles pequeños muy similares a los de la mujer, pero de hebras color ébano, mejillas regordetas, vestido con una singular camiseta roja con una destellante estrella amarilla, unos pantaloncillos azules y sus pies estaban sobre unas sandalias de un color similar al de su camiseta.

El dúo que venía de la mano iba bajando por la colina arenosa, acercándose al grupo de chicas que ahora también se dirigían a su encuentro, siendo dejadas atrás por una apresurada Perla que había corrido con tal de llegar primero hacia la bella dama junto al niño de cabello azabache, abrazando a la mujer que maniobro para mantener su equilibrio y devolver el abrazo con su brazo libre, sin soltar al pequeño.

_ ¡Rose!_ se le escucho chillar emocionada a la chica recibiendo una risa enternecida de la nombrada.

_ Mi Perla, tu efusividad me conmueve, pareciera que no nos hemos visto por meses y nos vimos apenas hace dos días_ un furioso rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica de cabello color melocotón, soltando a la mujer para poder ver su faz, la cual le regalaba una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de despegar su vista de la chica y dirigirlo al grupo que ya estaba cerca de ellas_ ¡Que emoción verlas a todas aquí! Y es tan lindo ver rostros nuevos_ Lapis se sintió ligeramente incomoda cuando esos pozos oscuros se clavaron en ella, Peridot ni se inmutó cuando se notó observada por esa dama; pero si se sorprendieron cuando esta soltó al niño, que ahora era abrazado por Perla, dirigiéndose hacia la alta rubia, tomando sus mejillas y apretándoselas ligeramente_ Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi Jasper, haz crecido tanto ¡Y te has vuelto tan atractiva!_

_ Suélteme señora, aún sigo enojada con usted y no la he perdonado _ el gruñido de la oji ámbar hizo reír a la "señora", la cual ni siquiera se inmuto con la petición.

_ ¿No me extrañaste ni un poco?_ la mueca irritada de Jasper le dio la respuesta_ Paso hace tantos años, no deberías resentirte aun, yo si te extrañe así que por lo menos dame un pequeño abrazo_

La sonrisa perversa apareció; al grupo de chicas les dio un grácil escalofrió ante el augurio de algo malo.

_ Si así lo desea_ los brazos atigrados rodearon a la adulta que era apenas un par de centímetros más baja que ella mientras Rose se acobijo felizmente en estos fuertes brazos; un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios ante la fuerza que la estrujó un segundo después, el cual le había quitado todo el aire al instante.

_ ¡Suéltala ahora mismo bestia!_ chillo inmediatamente Perla al ver el fuerte estrujón que le había dado Jasper a Rose, pero quedo boquiabierta al escuchar la risa de la peli rosa de bucles.

_ Por mis estrellas, te has vuelto muy fuerte_ le escucho decir a su "prisionera", frustrando su plan de intimidación por lo cual la soltó y se cruzó de brazos con tal de mantener a la adulta alejada de ella, pero para su fortuna Rose se dirigió hacia Garnet_ ¿Por lo menos tu si me extrañaste?_

_ Por supuesto_ soltó cordial la chica de gafas, estrujando suavemente a la mujer de bucles, la cual se dirigió ahora a una ausente Amatista_ Ten cuidado con ella, no está en sus 5 sentidos_

_ Lo note_ dijo algo preocupada, pero eso no le impidió de saludarla con su característico apretón_ Si te sientes muy mal podríamos llevarte al hospital o-…_

_ Resaca_ fue lo único que dijo la peli blanca, dándole a Rose toda la información que necesitaba.

_ Te daré un té de jengibre y vas a tener que tomar mucha agua jovencita_ Amatista asintió cansada, tratando de tapar su rostro del sol cuando la figura de Rose desapareció de su vista.

Finalmente quedaban Lapis y Peridot.

_ Miren a estas linduras_ la de cabello azul se incomodó nuevamente mientras que la rubia de lentes bufo en protesta_ Bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar, soy Rose Quartz Universe_ el primer apellido de la mujer llamo la atención de Lapis, la cual dirigió su vista hacia Jasper la cual ya estaba observándola, como si supiera que iba a buscar respuestas.

_ Es mi pariente nena, ella es prima de mi padre, exactamente mi tía segunda… Por desgracia_ una mirada dolida de Rose intento conmoverla, haciendo que sus ojos rueden en su cuenca.

_ Es una desgracia que ella te tenga a ti como pariente, animal_ el comentario acido de Perla hizo reír a la rubia deportista; Rose solo ladeo su cabeza divertida ante la habitual pelea entre esas dos.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas linda?_ le pregunto Rose una vez que volvió a mirar a la peli azul.

_ Lapis Lazuli señora, le agradezco por recibirme en su hogar_ se presentó cordial la chica a lo que la adulta le revolvió el cabello apenas ella dejo de hablar.

_ No me agradezcas cariño, es un gusto para mi tenerte aquí_ la adulta se alejó de ella apara ahora dirigirse a la más baja del grupo_ ¿Y tú pequeña?_

_ Peridot_ le respondió algo molesta por la clara referencia por la cual había sido nombrada_ Gracias por dejarme venir_

_ No te preocupes bonita, eres bien recibida aquí_ la peli rosa acaricio una de las mejillas de la chica antes de alejarse y dirigiré hacia donde estaba Perla, o mejor dicho, a la persona que estaba al lado de Perla, la cual tomo instintivamente su mano apenas esta se le fue ofrecida_ Creo que solo falta que se presente alguien_ la mujer dirigió si mirada hacia abajo, observando al niño que ahora se ponía inquieto_ No tengas miedo cariño, no van a morderte_

El niño miro ahora hacia el grupo de chicas que le miraban atentas a cualquier movimiento que este hiciera poniéndose aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero un apretón de esa mano le transmitió toda la seguridad que necesitaba, y soltando la mano de Rose camino un par de pasos hacia el frente.

Ya conocía muy bien a cuatro de esas chicas, pero había dos chicas que le observaban y no las había visto nunca en su vida; pero bien le habían enseñado sus padres que debía ser educado y presentarse.

De dirigió hacia esas dos chicas, tomando aire antes de dirigir su palabra.

_ Hola, mi nombre es Steven Universe y es un placer conocerlas_ la voz del niño salió tan apresurada que las chicas contuvieron una risa por el notorio nerviosismo del niño.

Lapis decidió arrodillarse para quedar a la altura del chico y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Hola Steven, yo soy Lapis_ se presentó la peli azul, y gracias a la dulce voz de la chica Steven pudo relajarse_ Al fin puede conocerte Steven, me han contado mucho de ti_ Lapis pudo ver el rostro del niño iluminarse ante lo dicho.

La rubia más baja se acercó a los dos para hacer algo similar a Lazuli.

_ Yo me llamo Peridot_ se presentó la rubia intentando que su voz sonase amable recibiendo una sonrisa del niño la cual logro ablandar su postura hosca.

Una figura grande se puso de cuclillas de repente, quedando apenas un poco más alta que su propia altura. Unos ojos amarillos lo escrudiñaron de forma intimidante y su nerviosismo lo ataco ligeramente, sintiéndose intimidado por esa mujer de enmarañado cabello que si bien ya la conocía, esta lo analizaba como un fiero cazador a su futura presa.

Espero a que el recorrido de los irises dorados terminase de analizarlo, quedando la atención de estos en sus propios ojos oscuros, sorprendiéndose ante la aparición de una sonrisa tranquila en ese rostro atigrado.

_ Hola renacuajo, veo que no has crecido nada desde la última vez que te vi_ las mejillas del niño se inflaron de falso coraje.

_ ¡Mi nombre es Steven! Y no soy ningún renacuajo_ la mueca de falsa molestia del niño enterneció a todo el grupo de mujeres, siendo tomado por debajo de los hombros por Garnet la cual no había podido resistirse a estrechar a ese niño en sus brazos.

_ Demonios Rose, tienes un hijo demasiado lindo_ la mencionada intento hacer caso omiso a la maldición de la rubia de ojos ámbar, la cual se ponía de pie junto a Lapis_ Bastante bien te salió para tener el esposo que tienes_

_ ¡Jasper!_ chillo atónita la peli azul sin poder creer ese mal intencionado comentario que había soltado la rubia, y aún más estupefacta se quedó cuando la risa de Rose se dejó escuchar luego del comentario.

_ Créeme Jasper, saco más de él de lo que te imaginas_ le confeso con cierta satisfacción mientras veía como su hijo era mimado por la alta morena, la cual se negaba a dejarlo bajar para saludar a sus otras amigas_ Y ese poder que tiene de ser amado de forma casi instantánea, sin dudas, es de Greg_

_ Permíteme disentir en eso y decir que Greg es un-… ¡¿Qué-...?!_ un fuerte rodillazo en su pantorrilla la hizo doblarse en su lugar, quedando genuinamente sorprendida por la mirada feroz que le estaba dando ahora mismo Lapis, sin poder creer que su pequeña diosa le haya pegado con semejante fuerza_ ¿Nena?_

_ Ni una sola palabra mal intencionada más hacia la familia de Steven, sin excepciones ni escusas ¿fui clara?_ el nítido llamado de atención dejo completamente muda a la deportista, siendo tomado este silencio como un "Si", dándole la espalda a Jasper para acercarse a Steven que había sido liberado de los brazos de Garnet y ahora era abrazado por Amatista que había reservado su pocas fuerzas para el niño.

Una mano en su hombro la saco de su estupor, viendo una sonrisa juguetona de parte de Rose.

_ ¿Debería cuestionar tu elección por mujeres de personalidad tenaz o mejor me quedo callada?_ el entrecejo fruncido de Jasper le direcciono hacia la segunda opción, pero de todas formas soltó una risa jovial antes de acercarse al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a su hijo, el cual había acaparado completamente la atención de estas_ Jovencitas, ¿qué les parece disfrutar del sol, la arena y el océano por unas horas antes de ir por las compras para la cena?_

_ Solo si me das ese té antes_ suplico la peli blanca con notorio deterioro.

Rose asintió con cierta diversión antes de decir algo.

_ Tomen las cosas que trajeron y vayamos a la casa, así pueden cambiarse a gusto y servirse lo que quieran_ la mujer vio como Jasper ya se había adelantado con las cosas en la cajuela de su auto y se abría paso hacia la casa sin esperar a nadie.

Garnet chisto su lengua antes de imitar a la rubia, pero a diferencia de Jasper ella espero a que la dueña del hogar le diera permiso para poder ingresar, un asentimiento se lo concedió y se apresuró a llegar con la rubia deportista.

El gesto insolente de Jasper no paso desapercibido de las otras.

_ Que grosera, ni siquiera te pregunto si podía entrar a tu casa_ soltó acida Perla, logrando que un mal sentimiento se instalara en el estómago de la peli azul.

_ No se preocupen, ella nunca pide permiso porque sabe que no lo necesita_ le defendió la peli rosa a su sobrina segunda, tomando la mano de Steven para ir al mismo paso hacia la casa.

Las chicas restantes solo la siguieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Se que deben estar esperando la parte mas importante del fanfic (que se desencadene por fin el Jaspis) pero descuiden, falta muy poco para eso, no los hare esperar mucho.

Nos veremos el proximo fin de semana~


	10. Chapter 9

_ ¡Termine!_ el grito del niño llamo la atención de las dos chicas que estaban más cerca de él, siendo estas Perla y Lapis, las cuales se refugiaban del sol gracias a un par de sombrillas_ ¡Miren! ¿Qué les parece?_

La obra de Steven se trataba de un adorable castillo de arena.

_ Es hermoso Steven_ le alago Perla observando el trabajo del niño.

_ Se ve genial_ fue el turno de Lapis para felicitarlo, acercándose y sentándose en flor de loto al lado de Steven_ ¿Sabes que sería aún más genial?_ los ojos del chico de cabello azabache brillaron de emoción ante la posible mejoría a su obra_ Podríamos colocarle… Una fosa de cocodrilos_

_ ¡¿Con agua de verdad?!_

_ Con agua de verdad_ le aseguro la chica, viendo como la conmoción de Steven se desbordo, moviendo sus brazos con alegría_ Solo tenemos que cavar con cuidado alrededor del castillo y llenarlo de agua_

_ ¿Y le pondremos un puente?_ Lapis hizo un gesto pensativo antes de responderle.

_ No es una mala idea, podemos hacer un puente con ramitas o palitos de helado_

_ ¡Tenemos paletas de agua en casa!_ Steven rápidamente se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a buscar varias paletas para usar los palitos de estas, pero fue detenido por su madre la cual traía un traje de baño completo de color blanco, un sombrero de ala ancha que protegía su rostro del sol y traía un bolso colgado en uno de sus hombros.

_ ¿A dónde ibas tan deprisa Steven?_

_ ¡Iba a buscar algunas paletas que íbamos a comer pero también necesito los palitos para hacer un puente!_ la apresurada explicación de su hijo le causo gracia, se sacó el bolso y lo abrió, mostrando algo que Steven no se esperaba_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Leíste mi mente?!_

Dentro de ese bolso habían varias paletas heladas.

_ Garnet me dijo que posiblemente a todos nos caería bien un poco de helado, así que fui a buscar para todos_ Rose le dio a elegir a su hijo una de las paletas heladas para él, acercándose también a Lapis_ Ten linda, toma uno_ la peli azul asintió antes de escoger, tomando uno de fresa al igual que Steven_ ¡Chicas! ¿Quieren una paleta?_ Amatista, la cual se había repuesto casi por completo y ahora estaba jugando con Peridot al tenis, salió corriendo para conseguir su helado y el de su compañera, eligiendo de limón para Peridot y de uva para ella_ Traten de no tirar el palito, deben dárselo a Steven que lo necesita_

_ Si señora_ Rose rio ante el saludo militar que le dio Amatista ante su "orden" antes de volver con Peridot y entregarle su paleta.

Cuando Rose se acercó a Perla, ya había escogido el sabor limón para ella.

_ Tu favorito, si bien recuerdo_ Perla rio con nerviosismo al verse expuesta, tomando la paleta y agradeciéndole con un sonrojo tímido, el cual fue respondido con un giño por parte de la adulta la cual se acercó a las dos últimas chicas del grupo, conteniendo una risa por la escena que estaban montando.

Ambos cuerpos esbeltos y atrayentes estaban estirados disfrutando de los rayos del astro rey, ambas cubiertas solamente con bikinis realmente audaces los cuales resaltaban los cuerpos bien dotados. Garnet estaba acostada boca arriba sobre una toalla, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y sus brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza haciendo el trabajo de una almohada; sus características gafas protegían sus ojos del sol.

A su lado se encontraba la rubia, la cual había amarrado su cabello para evitar que este le causara aún más calor del que ya tenía. A diferencia de la morena esta se encontraba sobre su vientre, dejando a relucir la parte posterior de su cuerpo atigrado. Parecía estar dormida, su cabeza era acunada por sus brazos y estaba completamente quieta con su rostro pacifico hacia la dirección de Garnet.

Rose juraba que si la playa estuviera poblada de gente, Garnet y Jasper acapararían la atención de toda persona que pasara por su lado.

Un silbido atrevido escapo de sus labios, perturbando la paz de ambas chicas que inmediatamente observaron al emisor de tan molesto sonido.

_ Hola linduras, ¿quieren un dulce?_ una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de la morena, a diferencia de la oji ámbar que soltó un gruñido, pero luego le mostro una sonrisa ladina.

_ Fuera de aquí pervertida, no caeremos en tu truco esta vez_ Rose dejo escapar su gracia a través de una fuerte risa que llamo la atención de las otras chicas y el niño.

_ ¿Estas segura? Tengo unas deliciosas paletas heladas justo aquí_ ofreció la mujer de bucles una vez que se repuso de su risotada, mostro sus ofrendas las cuales se trataban de dos paletas heladas de naranja, haciendo que ambas chicas levantaran sus torsos para poder ver y confirmar lo que realmente les estaban ofreciendo, y cuando corroboraron esto ambas chicas se miraron antes de sonreír y aceptar las refrescantes paletas_ Luego deben entregarles los palitos a Steven, los necesita para su castillo de arena_

Las deportistas dirigieron sus ojos hacia la dirección del niño el cual era acompañado por Lapis; ambos disfrutaban de su helado mientras cavaban con palas de plástico lo que parecía ser una fosa alrededor de un castillo realmente bello y muy creativo.

_ ¡Lindo castillo Steven/enano!_ le alagaron en un grito coordinado ambas chicas de cuerpos voluptuosos, avergonzando a Steven y haciendo sonreír a la peli azul, la cual cambio su rostro a uno curioso cuando vio a una persona desconocida acercarse a ellos.

Era un hombre adulto de larga cabellera castaña, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y un short negro de micro fibra, normalmente utilizado para nadar.

Lapis estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que Steven se adelantó.

_ ¡Papá!_ el grito emocionado del niño nombrando al patriarca de su familia hizo que todas las chicas miraran de inmediato, viendo como Steven había saltado de su lugar y había salido corriendo para lanzarse sobre su padre, siendo atrapado por este_ ¡Pudiste salir de trabajar temprano!_

_ Bueno, me contaron que había visita y que mejor que venir a darles la bienvenida_ la voz del hombre era amable, bajo al niño que tenía en brazos y se aproximó a la su pareja la cual se había sentado en el lugar libre que había dejado Lapis, justo al lado de Perla.

La mujer de bucles rosáceos le sonrió coqueta antes de inclinarse para darle un suave beso en los labios.

_ Gracias por salir antes Greg_ el bochorno en el hombre fue expresado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas gracias a la dulce voz de su esposa, pero este fue cambiado por un escalofrió por una sensación punzante, girando su rostro para saber de qué se trataba.

No esperaba encontrarse con la mirada feroz de Perla, la cual parecía apuñalarlo con sus destellantes ojos.

_ P-Perla, cuanto tiempo_ esta arqueo una ceja de manera despectiva para luego bufar y levantarse de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia Steven que se encontraba con una chica de cabello azul y entregarle algo antes de irse caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Steven, haciéndole suspirar cansado_ No me va a perdonar nunca ¿Verdad?_

_ Me paso algo similar _ soltó divertida Rose dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia su sobrina, la cual estaba hablando con una exaltada Amatista la cual movía sus brazos hacia arriba mientras la rubia negaba con su cabeza_ Mira cariño, Steven hizo nuevas amigas_ le dijo ahora algo emocionada, señalando hacia las dos chicas que ahora acompañaban al azabache.

Steven estaba cavando un pequeño pozo alrededor de un castillo de arena, la chica que de cabello azul que ya había visto estaba terminando de comer una paleta helada, colocando el desecho de madera junto a otras que ya tenían allí agrupados mientras una rubia con gafas y de baja estatura estaba arrodillada frente a los dos anteriores, indicándole a su hijo como cavar correctamente, ayudándolo con una pequeña pala de plástico; Perla solo miraba entretenida y de pie el procedimiento de construcción de la fosa.

Greg sonrió ante la mirada feliz de su hijo ante la atención que le brindaban sus nuevas amigas, sintiéndose dichoso de que Steven se estuviera divirtiendo.

Un par de figuras más altas que él lo sacaron de su estupor.

_ Pero que sorpresa, el rey de los tontos hizo acto de presencia_ el adulto rio ante el "apodo cariñoso" que la sobrina de Rose le daba, haciendo caso omiso a esta y dándole un ligero abrazo a la rubia.

_ También me da gusto verte Jasper_ esta hizo una mueca rara antes de zafarse incomoda de los brazos de Greg y dirigirse hacia Steven para entregarle los desechos de madera de las paletas, quedándose cerca de las chicas y del niño para hablar con Amatista; el hombre ahora observo a la morena que se había quedado con ellos_ ¿Y tú Garnet? ¿Te estabas divirtiendo?_

_ Por supuesto, estar aquí con ustedes siempre es divertido_ le hizo saber con un tono neutro, observando con cierto orgullo como su niño terminaba de hacer el puente y la fosa, solo le faltaba el agua para llenarla, tarea de la que se encargó la peli azul, juntando un poco de agua salada que rodeaba la costa con una pequeña cubeta de plástico_ ¿Qué han estado haciendo?_ le pregunto a ambos adultos sin mirarlos.

_ Ayer arreglamos y limpiamos el granero entre los tres_ le respondió Rose a la chica de gafas de sol_ Pensaba que podíamos cenar allí, solo debemos comprar las cosas para la cena y cocinamos allá_

_ ¿Realmente pudieron limpiarlo?_ cuestiono con cierta diversión, Rose asintió con emoción_ ¿Dónde tiraron todas las cosas?_

_ Bueno…_ Greg se puso algo nervioso, su esposa no pude evitar reír al verse descubierta_... No pudimos tirar las cosas, como te diste cuenta… Por lo que tuvimos que alquilar un par de conteiner's_

_ Muchas cosas importantes, demasiados recuerdos, fue imposible_ confeso sin parar de reír, tratando de calmarse un poco para continuar_ Pero trataremos de que no vuelva a llenarse_

_ Voy a imaginar que no acabas de mentirme de nuevo_ nuevamente la mujer de bucles no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, contagiando esta vez a su esposo.

_ ¡Terminamos!_ grito con emoción el niño parándose en un salto; todos los presentes aplaudieron y lo alabaron por la sublime fortaleza de arena construida, avergonzándolo un poco por los cumplidos; se asustó cuando unos brazos lo alzaron de golpe, dejándolo sentado sobre unos fuertes hombros que reconoció al instante.

_ Muy bien hecho Steven, ¿o deberíamos decir, su Majestad?_ Steven rio ante el apodo que propuso Garnet, la cual lo sujeto bien para que no cayera de sus hombros.

El niño vio como el cuerpo de Lapis también fue levantada del suelo, dejándola en las mismas condiciones que él, pero sobre una persona diferente.

_ ¡Jasper, me voy a caer!_ se quejó aterrada la chica, tomando con fuerza las manos de la rubia la cual mantuvo el equilibrio para no asustar más a su jinete ya que podía sentir como esta temblaba por la gran altura a la que estaba ubicada; si bien el día anterior habían hecho lo mismo, no era lo mismo caer de los hombros de Jasper al agua que hacerlo sobre el suelo, a pesar de que la arena amortiguase un poco la caída_ Por favor, n-no me sueltes_

_ Tranquila mi reina, no la voy a dejar caer_ le aseguro la alta rubia, comenzando a caminar junto a Garnet, como si se tratase de un paseo a caballo para Lapis y Steven.

La diversión con los Universe apenas había empezado.

.

.

.

Bueno esta es la actualizacion del dia de hoy.

Deber comunicarles con pesar que posiblmenete no pueda actualizar el sabado siguiente, tengo dos parciales que se cruzan ese fin de semana y no he tenido cabeza para el fic. Intentare actualizar entre semana o de lo contrario hacerlo el sabado que le sigue; e intentare que esto no vuelva a repetirse en un futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado la actulizacion y nos veremos dentro de un tiempo~


	11. Capitulo 10 - Parte 1

Un suspiro satisfecho escapo de la boca de todos los presentes, los cuales sobaron con gozo sus estómagos al verse repletos luego de cenar, dejando al cocinero orgulloso por hacer su trabajo.

_ Greg, viejo, eso quedo increíble_ ronroneo Amatista mientras se recostaba es su silla; la mayoría asintió ante lo dicho por la chica.

_ No fue para tanto_ murmuro avergonzado el hombre, recibiendo una protesta de todos los presentes los cuales querían hacerle cambiar de parecer.

_ Acepta el halago Greg, en verdad te luciste el día de hoy_ le aduló su esposa, tomando su mano para intentar persuadirlo de que se sienta agasajado; el había preparado una deliciosa cena para toda "la manada", encajándose de preparar y cocinar la carne mientas un par de las chicas se encargaban de hacer ensalada para acompañarla.

_ ¡Las mejores costillas de cerdo que has hecho Papá!_ festejo ahora el niño_ Si pudiera comería más… Pero siento que voy a reventar_

_ Por Odín, que no se le ocurra vomitar_ rogo susurrante la rubia deportista, haciendo reír a la peli azul que estaba sentada a su lado; ambas vieron como el niño dejaba escapar un bostezo mientras se acomodaba contra el brazo de Garnet_ Al parecer el cansancio le ataco por fin_

_ La playa sumada a las atrapadas que jugaron antes de comer lo dejaron agotado_ comento risueña Rose mientras veía como Garnet tomaba al niño en brazos y lo acunaba para permitirle el tan ansiado descanso_ Steven no se había divertido tanto desde que su amiga Connie se fue a vacacionar fuera de la ciudad, realmente está muy feliz de tenerlas a todas ustedes aquí_ dijo ahora con un tono dulce, levantándose de su silla para acercarse a la morena de lentes, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de su retoño y mimándolo para acelerar el proceso de sueño.

La respiración acompasada y tranquila del niño evidencio su presencia en el mundo de los sueños.

_ Que lastima, habíamos comprado esa galleta con helado que tanto le gusta_ susurro con ternura ahora el hombre acercándose hacia Garnet, y con una petición muda, esta se lo entrego con mucho cuidado_ Iré a llevarlo a la casa y me quedare con él, sé que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar_ dijo Greg con diversión, siendo acompañado por su esposa y Garnet para llegar a la camioneta del hombre, las demás habían decidido comenzar ordenar un poco la mesa improvisada que armaron para poder cenar.

Luego de estar toda la tarde entretenidos en la playa, todos se dirigieron a la casa de la peli rosa para poder tomar un baño y comenzar a organizar que iban a cenar. Greg, junto a Amatista y Peridot, habían ido al pueblo en busca de los alimentos que utilizarían, mientras que las sobrantes junto a Steven se dirigieron hacia el Granero.

Este era un lugar que había pertenecido a la familia de Greg por generaciones, el cual había sido utilizado como depósito de la familia de Steven hasta que sus padres lograron vaciarlo, dejándolo como un acogedor y espacioso lugar para pasar el tiempo en familia, lejos de pueblo y muy cerca de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

Una vez que Greg volviera con las chicas, junto con las comprar, todos optaron por hacer la cena en el exterior de la finca familiar, cocinando la carne en una hoguera y cortando ciertos vegetales para acompañar la deliciosas costillas de cerdo que se estaban preparando.

El festín había pasado entre parloteos y risas, sintiéndose como una burbuja inviable los rodeaba, atrapándolos en ese agradable momento familiar.

Una vez que Rose y Garnet volvieron, encontraron a Perla y a Jasper lavando los platos mientras que las demás desmontaban la mesa para guardarla en el granero.

_ ¡Jasper, ni se te ocurra!_ se le escucho gritar a la chica de cabello color melocotón, completamente alterada mientras la nombrada tenía sus manos como un cuenco, teniendo una montaña de espuma sobre estas_ ¡Me vas a ensuciar la ropa!_

_ Oh vamos, pensé que te encantaba bañarte_ fue la justificación de la oji ámbar, aprovechando que la chica se había distraído con la llegada de su tía segunda, proyectando la espuma en la cara de Perla.

Inmediatamente Jasper salió corriendo a carcajada limpia, siendo perseguida por una iracunda Perla la cual traía consigo una vengativa montaña de espuma para obtener la revancha.

Lapis sintió unos fuertes brazos atraparla de golpe desde la cintura, haciéndola soltar el mantel que estaba doblando por el susto que se dio.

_ ¡¿Jasper, qué-…?!_

_ ¡Preciosa, ayúdame! ¡Perla se volvió loca!_ la menuda peli azul se sujetó fuerte de los brazos que la rodeaban desde atrás, viendo como una muy enojada Perla intentaba atacar a la rubia con lo que parecía ser una bola de espuma, notando como el rostro de su amiga estaba rojo de la ira, adornado con restos de ese burbujeo blanco que traía en sus manos.

Lapis no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida ante la situación en la que estaba metida ahora.

_ ¡Suéltala y da la cara, cobarde!_ grito fuera de sí la delgada chica de ojos celestes, tratando de apuntar hacia su objetivo sin ensuciar a Lapis por accidente.

_ ¿Ves eso? Tiene espuma en la boca, creo que se contagió de la rabia y ya está delirando_ la peli azul intento no reírse de las tonterías que estaba inventando Jasper para no ser otra víctima del inminente ataque de Perla.

_ ¡Deja de decir mentiras tú… Pedazo de m-…!

_ ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ Lapis abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado cuando Perla movió su brazo dispuesta a arrojar una bola de espuma directo hacia ella y Jasper que aun la apretaba contra su cuerpo; Rose había aparecido en escena, tomando las manos de una alterada Perla para limpiarlas con un paño limpio, el cual también uso para retirar los restos de espuma del rostro de la oji celeste_ No te preocupes Perla, ella solo estaba jugando_

_ ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?_ pregunto temblorosa la chica, mirando con rabia como la alta rubia le sacaba la lengua con burla, bajando a su presa y llevándosela de la mano de allí; la marcha triunfal de su "enemiga" la hizo enojar aún más.

La risa de la peli rosa la saco de su estupor.

_ Por mis estrellas, aun parecen esas hermosas niñas que conocí hace muchos años atrás_ una caricia en la mejilla por parte de la mayor calmo casi por completo a la otra, tomándola por los hombros para llevarla al grupo de chicas que ahora se encontraban sentadas sobre mantas alrededor de la hoguera_ Vamos, Amatista compro algunas cosas para pasar el resto de la noche_

Apenas llegaron con el grupo Garnet se hizo a un lado para que pudieran sentarse a su lado, quedando ambas entre ésta y Peridot. Al lado de la baja chica de lentes se encontraba Amatista devorando lo que parecían ser nubes de azúcar, y al lado de esta se encontraba la otra pareja recién llegada, la cual estaban charlando entre ellas y calentado con cuidado un par de nubes para consumo propio.

_ Ten nena_ le ofreció la oji ámbar a Lapis, entregándole lo que parecía ser un sándwich de nube entre dos galletas de vainilla; la chica acepto gustosa su ofrenda mientras Jasper volvía a hacer otro de esos sándwiches con la otra nube.

_Mírenos_ hablo de pronto la mayor del grupo, llamando la atención de todas las chicas_ Parece que la tropa va creciendo_

_ Aún faltan muchas más_ le hizo recordar Garnet mientras se acomodaba los lentes_ Pero las demás no pudieron venir_

_ Quiero que comiencen a hablar, porque esta vieja quiere ponerse al día con todas ustedes_ dijo Rose con diversión, refiriéndose a las chicas que ya conocía, dirigiendo su mirada oscura ahora hacia las dos chicas nuevas_ Y, obviamente, también quiero que me cuenten un poco de ustedes_

_ ¡Juguemos a preguntas y respuestas!_ salto de repente Amatista con su boca llena de nubes de azúcar.

_ No es una mala idea_ acepto Rose realmente sorprendida por la idea_ ¿Quieres iniciar tú, Amatista?_ la aludida asintió con emoción, tragando con rapidez lo que tenía en su boca.

_ Jasper_ la aludida miro a Amatista con atención, esperando la pregunta que, conociendo a su amiga, iba a ser incomoda_ ¿Por qué terminaste con Ágata?_

_ Maldición, ya me la veía venir_ gruño molesta tapándose el rostro, recibiendo las risas de Amatista como burla.

_ Esperen, ¿Cuándo se supone que tuviste algo con Ágata?_ pregunto Perla realmente interesada_ ¿Y por qué nunca supe nada de esto?_

_ Yo-…_

_ ¿Qué Ágata?_ pregunto ahora la mayor, cayendo en cuenta de quien se podría tratar_ ¿Holly Blue Ágata?_

_ Si me dejaran-…_

_ Esa misma_ respondió Amatista con orgullo, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a una, notoriamente, incomoda Jasper.

_ ¡Oh cariño, no sabía nada! Me hubiera encantado verlas juntas_ una vena en la frente de Jasper tenso a la chica que tenía a su lado, la cual tomo una de sus manos y la apretó intentando transferirle algo de tranquilidad_ Ella era una de las mejores estudiantes de Blue Diamond, dedicada y muy bella_

_ Y una loca_ murmuro ahora la rubia de lentes, causando la risa de varias de las presentes_

_ ¡Oye!_ rugió de repente la rubia deportista, mostrando un destello peligroso en un ojos ambarinos, el cual causo que las risas se apagaran y que un escalofrió azotara el cuerpo pequeño de Peridot_ Ten cuidado con lo que dices, la aprecio mucho como para que estés hablando de ese modo de ella_

_ Jasper, tranquila_ le pidió Lapis en un susurro, y para alivio de la rubia de lentes, la chica con vitíligo le hizo caso.

_ Fue en la obra final de nuestra generación, justo antes de que se fueran de la ciudad_ comenzó a contar con un tono tenso_ Yo y ella éramos los papeles principales de la obra; ella interpretaba a una mujer que había perdido a un ser muy querido para ella mientras que yo intentaba sacarla de ese pozo depresivo en el que estaba metiéndose* para poder seguir con su vida juntas como la pareja que eran_ Jasper tomo un respiro antes de continuar_ Estuvimos más de tres meses ensayando juntas, todos los días, muchas horas al día, ya que era una de las obras más importantes que se iban a dar… Yo no me di cuenta hasta ese día, pero cuando terminamos la obra y yo estaba alistándome para irme con ustedes a la fiesta de graduación ella apareció en los vestidores… Jure que era para decirme sobre algún error que había tenido en la obra, era común que remarcara nuestros errores cuando ensayábamos… Pero nunca me espere que se me abalanzara y se me confesara allí_

_ Con razón nos pediste que no te esperábamos, que tú ibas a encontrarnos en la fiesta_ Perla recordó nítidamente los hechos, acordándose también como Jasper estaba actuando extraño en plena fiesta.

_ Claro que llegue tarde, no podía simplemente dejarla allí en el vestidor con las palabras en la boca_ un suspiro cansado escapo de la boca de la rubia_ La cosa es que… Tanto tiempo con ella en los ensayos me hizo saber cómo era ella realmente, a pesar de todo lo que se decía de ella en ese tiempo_

_ Como que era una gruñona_ dijo de pronto Amatista.

_ Mandona_ añadió Peridot.

_ Arrogante_ se sumó ahora Perla.

_ Como les decía_ se impuso nuevamente la rubia para seguir hablando, intentando ocultar su enojo_ Sabía que tenía una mala reputación, pero llegue a conocerla en esos ensayos y lo que se decía de ella era completamente diferente a lo que realmente era… Culta, tranquila, cálida-…_

_ Sin olvidar el busto gigante y ese jugoso trase-…_ sin previo aviso un zapato atravesó la hoguera, impactando en el rostro de Amatista, la cual detuvo su vulgar descripción y cayó sobre Peridot, la cual chillo en protesta al sentirse aplastada por su amiga_ ¡Eso me dolió!_ se quejó molesta la atacada, verificando que no le haya hecho daño a la chica que había aplastado con su cuerpo_ Casi haces que mate a P-Dott_

_ Bien que se los advertí_ soltó sin culpa la atacante a pesar de sentir un pequeño golpe en desacuerdo por parte de Lapis_ Formalizamos al mes, y estuvimos bien por varios meses… Hasta que la desgraciada de Aquamarine, celosa de Ágata por lo bien que le estaba yendo en todo, comenzó a decirle cosas estúpidas_

_ ¿Qué tipo de cosas?_ pregunto ahora Perla, preocupándose por la posible respuesta; ella conocía muy bien de lo que era capaz esa pequeña pelinegra de muy mal temperamento y malcriado carácter.

_ Atacaba hacia su cuerpo, hacia sus amigas y, obviamente, ataco hacia mí, diciéndole que la engañaba y que en realidad solo la estaba usando_

_ Que idiotez_ la voz molesta de Garnet sorprendió a todos con ese feroz comentario_ Esa chica necesita que la pongan en su lugar_

_ Todos los que me conocen saben perfectamente que sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa, y Ágata también lo sabía… Pero termino contaminándose de esa toxicidad que tiene Aquamarine y logro que ella dudara de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor_ un nuevo apretón en su mano le animo a continuar_ A partir de allí todo eran discusiones, ella ni siquiera quería pelear conmigo pero tenía tantas suposiciones y mentiras rondando en su mente que no sabía que creer realmente; incluso llego a increpar a Lapis y a empujar a Peridot porque otro rumor de Aquamarine le sugería que yo estaba teniendo algo oculto con alguna de mis amigas, y allí fue cuando le puse el alto a todo_

Jasper se quedó callada, negándose a hablar más del tema.

_ Jasper la queria mucho_ comento Lapis mirando con pena al rostro de la rubia_ Acompaño a Ágata con un especialista para poder recuperar esa confianza que tenía antes de todas las mentiras que invento Aquamarine, incluso logro que suspendieran a esa mal nacida luego de que la profesora Blue se enterara de todo el daño que esa enana estaba haciéndole a su estudiante estrella_

_ Pero debíamos terminar_ soltó en un nuevo suspiro la rubia_ Era lo mejor para ella, necesitaba recuperarse y eso requería tiempo, así que decidimos que eso era lo más prudente; ahora ella tiene mucho más seguridad que antes, somos buenas amigas y se disculpó adecuadamente con Lapis y de Peridot por haberlas incomodado como lo hizo_

_ Yo aún no la perdone_ le hizo saber Peridot_ No voy a olvidar nunca cuando esa demente apareció de la nada y me empujo dentro de la fuente de la escuela_

_ Bien recuerdo que aceptaste de muy buena gana el regalo que te dio como disculpa_ Peridot se sonrojo de la vergüenza, sabiendo que incluso había gritado de emoción cuando Ágata le había entregado una camiseta autografiada por todo el reparto de _Campamento, Amor y Pinos,_ habiendo conseguido semejante cosa por tener conocidos en esa área televisiva.

_ Me enorgullece que la hayas ayudado a recuperarse_ le hizo saber Rose mientras le miraba con cariño, incomodándola notablemente_ Ahora es tu turno de preguntar_

La oji ámbar dirigió su mirada a Lapis.

_ Le sedo este glorioso puesto a la diosa que tengo a mi lado_ la peli azul se avergonzó notablemente_ Vamos nena, ahora puedes preguntarle a quien sea lo que tú quieras_

_ Bueno… Hay algo que había querido preguntar desde hace un rato ya_ Lapis dirigió su mirada a la mayor del grupo_ Rose, ¿Por qué Jasper la trata como lo hace?_

.

.

.

*Aqui me inspire en Blue y Yellow Diamond, en el capitulo "Eso es todo", especificamente en la parte donde Blue es sorprendida en el Zoologico por la presencia de Yellow y luego esta canta para intentar hacerle sentir mejor. En este caso, Agata habia interpretado a Blue, mientras que Jasper hizo el papel de Yellow.

He vuelto... Bueno, más o menos.

Se que el capitulo posiblemente no es lo que estaban esperando, pero es el momento de indagar en el pasado de algunos personajes. En el siguente capitulo sera, por asi decirlo, el despegue oficial hacia el tan ansiado JasperxLapis, asi que deberan esperar hasta el fin de semana que viene.

Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero estoy en una etapa crucial con examenes; es el momento de dar el fuaahh... Ok, tal vez no asi xD

Nos veremos en el proximo cap, y muchas gracias por esperar nwn


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

_ Le sedo este glorioso puesto a la diosa que tengo a mi lado_ la peli azul se avergonzó notablemente_ Vamos nena, ahora puedes preguntarle a quien sea lo que tú quieras_

_ Bueno… Hay algo que había querido preguntar desde hace un rato ya_ Lapis dirigió su mirada a la mayor del grupo_ Rose, ¿Por qué Jasper la trata como lo hace?_

A la peli rosa le brillaron los ojos de emoción, no pudiendo contener una estrepitosa risa mientras la rubia se ruborizo de la vergüenza.

_ Lapis_ le llamo en un susurro la oji ámbar_ Pudiste preguntármelo a mí en privado, no tenías porque-…_

_ Cariño, eres tan adorable_ soltó sin poder dejar de reír_ Déjame que te cuente, en primaria yo-…_

_ No_ interrumpo Jasper de repente, levantándose de su lugar de un salto, asombrando visiblemente a las demás_ Me niego a que les cuentes sobre eso_

_ Vamos mi niña, ya es cosa del pasado, no tiene por qué comportarte de forma grosera_

_ Sabes que no volveré a hablarte de nuevo si cuentas esto delante de ellas_ sus irises dorados apuntaron hacia una chica que se veía ligeramente afectada por lo que estaba sucediendo, notando como ahora era escrudiñada por Jasper y le enfrento con su propia mirada_ ¿Y tú no vas a negarte a lo que va a decir ahora? Sé que a ti te debe avergonzar más que a mí lo que está por decir_

_ Y-Yo-…_

_ Ella sabe que no fue para tanto_ defendió Rose aun con burla en su tono de voz_ A ella no le molesta ¿verdad Perla?_

La muchacha mencionada se vio claramente acorralada, mordiendo su labio inferior y agachando su mirada; Lapis realmente se sorprendió por la actitud sumisa de su amiga, aún más que por la explosiva reacción de Jasper.

_ Diablos, ahora yo también quiero saber que paso_ dijo Amatista con un tono juguetón.

_ No creo que sea prudente_ opino ahora la morena de gafas, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con cierto recelo a la adulta peli rosa.

_ No es así_ suspiro tranquila Rose_ Es una tontería, solo que mi sobrina es muy rencorosa-…_

_ ¿Cómo no quieres que lo sea?_ gruño molesta la rubia deportista_ Te tomas todo a la ligera ¡No puedo confiarte nada porque inmediatamente lo tomas como una burla!_ Lapis intento tomar de la mano a la oji ámbar para intentar calmarla, recibiendo sorpresivamente un manotazo de rechazo.

Garnet noto la mirada asustada de la chica rechazada y endureció su faz.

_ Si no quieres escuchar, no lo hagas_ fulmino la adulta, haciendo que Jasper bufara realmente molesta y de un sentón volvió a su lugar, girando su rostro hacia otro lado para no ver a Rose; en ese momento Lapis se replanteo si debió preguntarle en privado a Jasper lo que había sucedido_ Ocurre que yo no solo soy su tía segunda, sino que también fui su profesora de Canto en la institución Homeworld hace varios años ya_ la mujer de bucles se acomodó en su asiento para seguir contando la historia_ Estuve varios años allí enseñándole a hermosas niñas a cantar, y permanecí allí hasta que cuatro chicas que están aquí presentes pasaran la etapa primaria, justo antes de retirarme y que la maravillosa profesora Yellow Diamond ocupara ese puesto, y estoy segura de que lo hizo de una forma extraordinaria_

_ No te llego ni a los talones_ opino Amatista cruzándose de brazos_ Era muy estricta y demasiado enojona_

_ No seas así_ regaño suave la mujer_ Ella lo da todo por esa institución y siempre apoyo las mejores ideas para que Homeworld avanzara, a pesar de tener un carácter muy fuerte_

_ Igualmente siempre te preferiremos a ti_ Rose revolvió los cabellos blancos de Amatista como agradecimiento.

_ Un día, en el cuarto año de primaria de las chicas, Jasper me conto algo_

_ Si, algo que nunca debí decirte_ gruño la mencionada aun sin mirar hacia el frente.

_ Tonterías_ volvió a minimizar la mayor_ Ella me dijo que había una de sus compañeras que le gustaba_ un silbido atrevido salió de la boca de Amatista_ Y que lo hacía desde hace poco tiempo ya_

_ ¿Es quien yo pienso que es?_ pregunto tentativamente la rubia de gafas, llevando una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla en un gesto pensativo_ Porque de ser así, entonces le fue bien_

_ No P-Dot, creo que no está hablando de _"la innombrable"__ Jasper presiono con fuerza el tronco de su nariz, intentado calmar su propia ansia de exterminio que intentaba apoderarse de ella.

Lapis le observo de reojo, dándose cuenta de que claramente Rose no hablaba de _"Ella"…_

¿Pero entonces de quien estaba hablando?

_ Le insistí miles de veces de que debía decírselo, pero necia como lo es ella, se negó, así que no me dejo opción_ la mayoría noto como la mayor intento contener otra de sus características carcajadas, tratando se mostrarse seria, pero sin lograrlo realmente_ Tome a Jasper y la encerré junto a esa chica en el salón de coro_

_ ¡¿Qué tu qué?!_ grito sin creerlo la peli blanca, riendo de forma demencial cuando Rose asintió para afirmarle lo que había dicho.

Lapis y Peridot habían tapado sus bocas ante el asombro, nunca habían esperado que algo así realmente hubiese sucedido; incluso se habían acordado del programa " _Campamento, Amor y Pinos"_ , donde en un capitulo los amigos de Percy lo habían encerrado junto a Paulette para que por fin se dijeran lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Las tres personas restantes se mantuvieron en un sepulcral silencio.

_ ¡¿Y qué sucedió después?!_ pregunto completamente emocionada Amatista, haciendo la pregunta que tanto la peli azul y la chica de lentes querían saber.

_ Bueno_ de pronto la mayor rodeo con su brazo los hombros de la menuda chica que tenía a su lado, atrayéndola hacia si_ ¿Por qué no les cuentas que sucedió allí adentro?_ pregunto insinuante, avergonzado completamente a la chica que había atrapado.

A las tres chicas les tomo un par de segundos entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Amatista comenzó a balbucear completamente idiotizada por la noticia que súbitamente le acababan de dar, intentando sostenerse de Peridot, la cual estaba casi tan impactada como su amiga peli blanca.

Pero Lapis reacciono diferente.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron completamente mientras el aliento se escapó de su boca en un suspiro. Un segundo más tarde intento buscar la mirada de la chica que tenía a su lado, encontrándose a esta aun apretándose el puente su nariz, el cual estaba casi blanco por la fuerza que estaba empleando para intentar calmarse.

Lapis intento formular la pregunta, pero su boca se había secado; por suerte, Amatista ya se había recompuesto del shock.

_ ¡Por mis estrellas! ¡¿Te gustaba Perla?!_ Jasper no dijo nada, solo le miro de forma cansada, dándole una respuesta muda_ ¡Con razón el viejo dicho!_

_ _"Los que se pelean, se aman"__ soltó ahogada Peridot, intentando contener su asombro al recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que la deportista molestaba a la chica de cabello melocotón cuando estaban estudiando.

Perla sintió la vergüenza relejada en su rostro, tapando sus ojos con una de sus manos y apretando el borde de su falda con la otra, intentando en vano de esfumar su pavor, y eso fue claramente visto por la chica de piel atigrada.

_ Saben que…_ gruño de pronto, levantándose y clavando su mirada ambarina hacia Amatista, la cual aún seguía riéndose _ Si, me gustaba_ acepto a mucha honra, haciendo que la chica de cabello blanco dejara de reír por la sorpresa; y al igual que las demás, miraron con asombro la declaración de Jasper_ ¿Qué no la ves?_ pregunto apuntando hacia Perla_ Es hermosa, inteligente, además de haber sido la mejor cantante y bailarina de toda nuestra generación, así que dime, Amatista…_ una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro de la deportista_ Tu, teniendo 10 años, ¿No te había gustado también?_

El silencio domino el lugar una vez que la deportista se cruzara de brazos victoriosa, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar.

La primera en romperlo fue Rose.

_ Ves, te dije que no era para tanto_

_ Cierra la boca_ le ladro a su tía segunda, callándola al instante_ No me importa decirlo y que se burlen de mí, lo que si me fastidia es que tengas que avergonzar a Perla, porque sabias muy bien que a ella yo no le gustaba ni un poco y nos pusiste en una situación muy incómoda _

_ Estas exagerando, a ella no le molesto_ aseguro la peli rosa, mirando hacia la chica que aun tenia entre su brazo, la cual no se había sacado la mano del rostro_ ¿No es verdad, Perla?_

_ No hables por ella, bien que la viste correr nerviosa sin saber qué hacer cuando, obligadamente, le dije lo que sentía ¿Cuánto tenia? 11 años como mucho ¡Ni siquiera sabía si realmente me gustaba o solo me parecía linda!_

_ Uno debe decir lo que siente siempre, el amor es algo maravilloso_

_ No si la otra persona no te ve igual y sabes que te va a rechazar_ Rose le miro con cierta molestia_ Y sabes que te trato así por muchas cosas más que hiciste, como olvidar cada una de las fechas que tenía una obra de teatro, mis fiestas de cumpleaños, y mejor ni hablar de Skinny, ¿verdad?_

_ ¡Eso fue un accidente!_ chillo ofendida la peli rosa, posando sus dos manos sobre su pecho_ ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo hice a propósito?_

_ Porque te conozco, Rose Quartz_ escupió con saña_ Menos mal que le enseñe a no confiar en tu palabra, porque de ser así, aun seguiría esperando a que aparecieras para verla en alguna cosa que le dices que iras, como lo hice yo alguna vez_

_ Ya es suficiente_ corto de golpe la morena poniéndose de pie_ Mejor sigamos con el juego o si no hagamos otra cosa, porque esto se está saliendo de control_

Jasper solo se quedó bufando por lo bajo mientras que Rose miraba con pena hacia su sobrina; las demás se habían mantenido en silencio, observando como el juego de preguntas y respuestas ya no parecía tan buena idea una vez que este tipo de cosas se "destapaban".

Ya hasta tenían miedo de preguntar alguna cosa más se descubriera algo aún más incómodo.

Increíblemente, Peridot fue la que rompió esta afonía tan incómoda.

_ Amatista_ la mencionada inmediatamente se volteo a ver a la rubia_ Ayer mencionaste que estabas muy emocionada por volverá practicar algo…_ la peli blanca la miro confundida, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando_ ¿No lo recuerdas? Nos dijiste que desde que Rose renuncio a su puesto de profesora en Homeworld, no practicaban un… Baile raro_ la chica inclino su rostro hacia un lado, aun sin entender de lo que hablaba, logrando que Peridot se fastidiara_ ¡Tonta! ¡Te hablo del baile ese raro! Ese… ¿Fusión?_

El cerebro de Amatista hizo _clic_ al escuchar esa palabra, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción y que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

_ ¡Peridot, eres una genial!_ la rubia se acomodó las gafas con orgullo_ ¡Chicas, tenemos que hacer un _Baile de Fusión_ , como en los viejos tiempos!_

Inmediatamente todas las presentes miraron hacia la chica de cabello blanco.

_ ¡Oh, Amatista! ¡Es una idea muy buena!_ celebro la mayor, entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho_ Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando las veía divertirse bailando entre ustedes, era tan lindo verlas_

_ Yo aún no estoy muy informada sobre esa… Danza tan emocionante_ confeso Peridot, realmente interesada por la emoción de su amiga por esa.

Lapis, la cual se había mantenido callada desde hace un buen rato ya, aclaro su garganta para poder hablar.

_ Yo tampoco se nada sobre eso_ la mirada oscura de Rose se posó sobre ella.

_ Oh cariño, de lo que se han perdió_ la mayor se usó de pie_ El nombre correcto es _Sincronización_ _ comenzó a explicar_ Es una danza en la cual uno puede encontrar a su pareja ideal de baile_ Rose se apartó un poco para que todas pudieran verla, dando algunos pasos elegantes antes de colocarse frente a todas las chicas_ Dos o más personas pueden hacer esta danza, pero lo que importa no es la cantidad de personas que lo hagan, sino la armonía que tienen para bailar juntos_

_ Es divertido encontrar una persona que te siga bien y te entienda para bailar_ dijo Amatista con goce_

_ Claro que si tu compañero te pisa las puntas de los pies, todo va a salir mal_ soltó de pronto Perla, mirando de mala manera hacia la peli blanca.

La chica entendió la indirecta y blanqueo los ojos.

_ Y es por eso que nunca bailo contigo, P_ le hizo saber sin ganas.

_ Esta técnica era muy utilizada por White cuando quería saber si sus estudiantes eran capaces de complementarse para bailar danzas que requerían más contacto físico_

_ ¿Cómo las danzas de salón?_ pregunto interesada la peli azul, sacando una sonrisa por parte de la mayor.

_ ¡Exactamente! Esas danzas se hace de a dos, y a veces son… Por decirlo de alguna forma, _intimas_ _ Lapis asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería_ Dos personas mirándose a los ojos, tocándose y moviéndose al ritmo de una melodía no es algo que muchas personas aceptan hacer, se necesita cierto nivel de confianza para poder sincronizarte perfectamente con otra persona; y cuando esta conexión se logra se habla de una _Fusión,_ ya que estos seres se entienden tan bien que parecen ser una sola persona_

_ Lo mejor es bailar algo que te gusta_ les confeso Amatista_ A veces no tiene por qué ser los mismos estilos, si se entienden bien pueden sincronizarse y formar un estilo genial y muy original_

Lapis y Peridot entendieron a lo que se estaban refiriendo, asintiendo con sus cabezas para hacerles saber que habían percibido la idea.

Rose observo algo que se encontraba en el suelo muy cerca de ellas, dándole una idea genial.

_ Hagamos esto_ la peli rosa fue a tomar lo que había visto y lo puso a la vista de las otras_ Que el azar decida a nuestra compañera_ la peli blanca chillo de emoción viendo la botella con agua que estaba sosteniendo Rose, sabiendo que al girarla esta decidiría a quienes destinar para bailar juntas.

Todas se levantaron de su lugar y fueron hacia un lugar donde la botella pudiera girar con mayor facilidad, y la primera en hacerla rotar fue la misma Rose.

Su compañera dada por la botella se trataba de una sorprendida, y muy alegre, Perla.

_ Ven aquí linda, es hora de bailar_ le llamo divertida, tomando la mano de la chica había saltado en su lugar y en un segundo ya había llegado en frente de la adulta_ Sabes que estoy un poco oxidada en esto ¿verdad?_

Perla rio divertida ante la aclaración de la mayor.

_ No importa, yo me moveré_ Rose sintió, y quedándose de espaldas dejo que Perla hiciera gala de sus dotes en el baile.

Garnet fue la encargada de ambientar el baile con música que había traído en su teléfono móvil, colocando una música instrumental tranquila pero a la vez con toques elegantes.

Sin soltar su mano Perla dio un giro, levantando una de sus piernas para dar gala de su ya conocida flexibilidad, cuidando siempre de no mostrar de más por el uso de su falda, además de que la punta de sus pies y la terminación de sus manos fuera perfecta. Rose decidió ser el sostén de la chica y traerla hacia sí, volviendo a hacerla girar y atraparla en la posición típica del vals, comenzando una sincronizada danza muy similar a la antes mencionada, pero con un toque de ballet, proporcionado por la chica más joven.

Se podía escuchar la risa de ambas mujeres mientras estaban dando los pasos finales, terminando con Rose trayendo hacia si a la chica para darle un beso sobre la mejilla, un agradecimiento por hacerle pasar un buen rato con ese baile.

Un vitoreo general les hicieron saber que lo habían hecho muy bien.

_ Déjenme tomar un respiro_ pidió divertida la peli rosa mientras se tomaba del abdomen_ Elijan la siguiente pareja, yo voy a descansar en esta ronda_

Las seis chicas asintieron, siendo Amatista la que toma la botella para hacerla girar.

_ Muy bien, veamos con quien me va a tocar dar unos buenos pasos de _twerk__ dijo lasciva la peli blanca, causando un gesto de disgusto de la chica atigrada.

_ No me vas a refregar el trasero en la pierna_ le advirtió con burla, viendo como la botella giraba.

_ Comparto lo que Jasper dijo_ secundo Perla con una mueca similar a la de la oji ámbar.

Por suerte, esta no le había apuntado a ninguna de las dos, sino a otra persona.

_ ¿A mí?_ pregunto sin creerlo la rubia de lentes, la cual aun estando en shock fue arrastrada por Amatista hacia la "pista de baile"_ E-Espera Amatista, no he bailado me mi vida_

_ Es cierto_ defendió la chica de cabello índigo_ Solo tomo la materia de canto con la profesora Yellow Diamond, apenas me ha acompañado a mis clases de baile_

_ Bueno_ tomo las manos de Peridot, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa_ Ahora tomaras clases de baile con la profesora Amatista_ la rubia de gafas rio ante el intento de su amiga de calmarle con una broma, inspirando hondo para tomar fuerzas_ Oye, no te pongas tan tensa o va a aparecer que estoy bailando con un maniquí_

_ ¡Perdón! Es que realmente no sé cómo… Solo guíame, ¿sí?_ la otra asintió tranquila.

_ Solo va a ser el paso típico del merengue, no va a ser muy complicado_ Peridot asintió segura _Siéntete afortunada, porque nunca bailaría una cosa así, no me gusta los bailes de salón_

_ Solo cállate y hazlo, tonta_ las demás rieron por lo bajo por la escena que estaban montando las dos chicas de baja estatura.

Garnet aprovecho y coloco la música.

_ Sigue el ritmo, es como si estuvieras pisoteando una cucaracha, pero con los dos pies y moviendo la cadera, así_ la peli blanca comenzó a moverse y Peridot intento seguirla, haciéndolo de una forma algo torpe pero con un buen ritmo_ Así Peri, lo estas haciendo bien_

La rubia dejo de mirar sus pies cuando se sintió segura de que había conseguido seguir los pasos de su amiga, esta vez enfocándose en el rostro de la otra sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa por el momento extraño que estaban viviendo.

Amatista alternaba de a momentos, haciendo que Peridot retrocediera como era debido, ambas sin soltarse de las manos a pesar de que las de la rubia estaba algo sudorosas por los nervios. La peli blanca noto que su amiga se había aflojado lo suficiente como para hacerla girar en su eje, lo cual esta lo hizo soltándose de una de sus manos.

El baile termino poco después con el aplauso de todas las demás.

_ ¡P-Dot, lo hiciste muy bien para no saber nada de baile!_ le felicito su compañera dándole un abrazo.

_ Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener dos pies izquierdos_ opino divertida la de piel atigrada, recibiendo una mala mirada de la rubia de gafas.

_ Cierra la boca_ le rezongo Lapis, dándole un codazo_ Ya te quisiera ver a ti, tanto que alardeas_

_ No vas a tener que esperar mucho, muñeca_ ronroneo tentativa, tomando la botella y haciéndola girar una vez que la otras se integraran a la ronda, frenando en la persona menos esperada_ Y que compañera me acaba de tocar_ dijo mostrando una sonrisa seductora, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a su compañera para ayudarle a levantarse.

Garnet se dejó ir con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, viendo como su compañera buscaba alguna liga para atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

_ Esto se va a poner caliente chicas_ aviso Amatista llamando la atención de las expectantes mientras tomaba el teléfono de Garnet para preparar la música_ He visto a estas dos bailar antes, dejan la pista ardiendo_

_ Exageras_ le hizo saber Perla mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lista para presenciar la sincronización.

Jasper acerco a la morena con un brazo en su cintura y con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano derecha de Garnet. El brazo libre de la de gafas rodeo el cuello de su compañera, todo sin perder contacto visual con los ojos ambarinos.

La naturalidad con la que se arrimaron dejo visiblemente sorprendidas a las expectantes, menos a la peli blanca.

Una samba suave dio inicio al baile.

Ambas chicas juntaron sus rostros de forma peligrosa, y al ritmo de la música de origen carioca movieron sus esbeltas piernas y distinguidas caderas, rotando en su sitio y moviéndose por el terreno de forma segura. Apenas hacia espacio para el aire cuando ambos cuerpos se rozaban de esa manera tan deleitable, separándose por segundos apenas unos centímetros para volver a juntarse sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, a pesar que uno de los pares de ojos estuviera ocultos detrás de las gafas oscuras.

Varias de las chicas que estaban observando tuvieron que tragar saliva sin poder de quitar sus ojos de la escena, e incluso comenzaron a sentir calor, a pesar de que una agradable brisa estuviera refrescando el terreno.

De un giro, Jasper se posiciono detrás de su compañera y sin soltar la estrecha cintura de esta comenzó a lucirla; Garnet solo se dejó alagar, moviendo sus caderas de forma provocativa contra su compañera la cual gruño contra su oído.

La febril danza finalizo con la morena arqueada hacia atrás, siendo sostenida por la de ojos ámbar que observaba al público con su mirada afilada, cual macho buscando algún rival que intentase quitarle a su fémina.

Boquiabierto, el público aplaudió con sobriedad.

_ Ni si quiera sé que decir_ soltó ahogada Perla viendo como la pareja se daba un abrazo amistoso luego de semejante escena.

_ Es como haber visto pornografía_ un empujón incomodo por parte de Peridot le hizo saber que ese comentario había estado de más_ ¿Qué? No me digas que no estoy en lo cierto, P-Dot_

_ ¡Cállate!_ chillo avergonzada la rubia, empujando de nuevo a Amatista para que no dijera ni una palabra más.

Lapis, sonrojada por lo presenciado, tembló cuando Jasper le rodeo con un brazo los hombros, acercándola hacia sí.

_ ¿Te encanto el espectáculo muñeca?_ ronroneo al odio de esta, poniéndola nerviosa_ Casi te veo babear_

_ Aléjate de mí, libidinosa_ se quejó Lapis intentando quitársela de encima mientras Jasper reía divertida_ Te quejas de Amatista por le _twerk_ y tú haces cosas peores_

_ Solo estas celosa_ Lapis enrojeció de la vergüenza_ Ven, no importa la botella, vamos a bailar_

Lapis chillo mientras lanzaba manotazos para intentar alejar a Jasper de ella, causando la risa general del grupo.

.

.

.

_ Me duelen un poco los pies_ se quejó Lapis, sobando sus pies descalzos sobre su cama_ A la próxima lo pensare mejor luego de descalzarme para bailar con Amatista_

_ Te lo dije, pero ni me oíste_ dijo orgullosa Perla desde el baño, saliendo de este vistiendo su pijama para dormir_ Debo admitir que bailar _Foxtrot_ contigo fue increíble, no pensé que lo bailaras tan bien_ Lapis se encogió de hombros por el alago_ Pero ahora estoy agotada, la pasamos bailando toda la noche_

_ A mí se me quito el sueño_ confeso con energía la peli azul mirando hacia la ventana, donde la hermosa luna creciente se asomaba_ Recordar como Jasper casi hace volar a Peridot aún me causa risa_

_ Pobre Peridot, ahora le debe temer a las alturas_ suspiro con pena la otra, acostándose en su cama y arropándose hasta el cuello_ No te quedes despierta hasta tarde, mañana iremos de compras_

Lapis asintió, apagando la luz de la habitación y acostándose en su cama, pero sin poder dormir realmente, a pesar de sus intentos.

Esa noche fue una de las más divertidas que había pasado en su vida, y la energía no parecía abandonarle.

Asegurándose de que Perla estaba completamente dormida, de levanto, yendo con cuidado hacia el balcón y abriendo la puerta de vidrio para poder recibir la luz de la luna como único iluminador de la casa, ya que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, como señal de que sus habitantes estaban dormidos, excepto ella.

Un fino camisón juvenil de tirantes la cubrió de la brisa marina. La cual hizo que sus cabellos se movieran a su paso.

La chica se sostuvo de la cerca metálica de seguridad para tener un punto de apoyo y se dedicó a observar la belleza del lugar, notando como la luna se reflejaba en el agua, la cual se mecía gracias a la fuerza del viento, formando pequeñas olas que se estrellaban en la orilla.

Allí fue que noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Entrecerró los ojos para poder observar una figura que se encontraba allí, justo en el lugar donde las olas perdían su fuerza y volvían al mar. Una silueta errante que dejaba que el agua, posiblemente helada, le tocara los pies.

La enorme melena que se mecía con el viento le hicieron reconocer de quien se trataba, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y su boca se secara.

No lo pensó demasiado, en puntillas de pie abandono su habitación. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la persona que le estaba dando la espalda.

El sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre la arena alerto al errante, el cual se giró para observar, con asombro, que ella se encontraba allí a su lado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz, acercándose a ella_ Pensé que todas ya se habían dormido_

_ No podía dormir_ le confeso con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

Noto como la otra persona se quitaba su abrigo, sabiendo lo que haría.

_ Vas a congelarte aquí_ Lapis se vio rodeada por el gran abrigo de la otra persona, y dejándose hacer, permitió que este le cubriera como si de una capa se tratase; los ojos ámbar le analizaron con atención_ Creí que estarías agotada_

_ Lo mismo digo, libidinosa_ la risa de Jasper ambiento el lugar ante el apodo anteriormente dicho por la chica peli azul_ No es normal verte despierta a estas horas, madrugas para ir a entrenar_

_ Lo sé, pero no podía dormir_ un brazo rodeo su cintura y la guio para que la acompañar en el mismo recorrido que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara_ No podía dejar de pensar_

_ No me lo digas si no quieres hacerlo, pero sabes que puedo escucharte_ el apoyo de Lapis fue bien recibido, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la otra.

_ Al final me equivoque_ el gesto interrogante de la peli azul le hizo continuar_ Antes de irnos, cuando se subieron a los vehículos… Rose me mostro algo_ una de las manos de Jasper se dirigió hacia el otro rostro, colocando los cabellos de Lapis detrás de su oreja para que no le molestaran la vista_ Tenia todas mis obras de la escuela y mis cumpleaños grabados en VHS, al igual que los de Skinny_ Lapis se acurruco contra el cuerpo de la otra mientras seguían caminando_ Algo pasado de época usar un VHS, pero ese detalle lo hizo más especial… Y me dejo la cabeza hecha un lio_

_ A pesar de mostrarte molesta con ella, sé que la querías igual, se notaba a kilómetros_ la otra solo suspiro_ Si te molestaba tanto, significa que te importaba_

_ Claro que me importaba_ le confeso con vergüenza_ Desde niña me encantaba pasar el tiempo con Rose, pero esas acciones de olvidarse de cosas importantes siempre se ganaban un peso en mi… Hasta que cambie esa actitud y ya no quería tenerla cerca_

_ ¿Luego de lo de Perla?_ la otra dio un respigo, haciendo que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en el rostro de la oji azul_ No me he olvidado de eso_

_ Te juro que no me gusto más desde ese día_ cuando Jasper quiso mirarla a los ojos, estos se mostraron indiferentes, siendo solo una fachada por parte de Lapis_ No te imaginas la vergüenza que sentí ese día y vivía molestándola como forma de venganza_

_ Si como no_ las palabras de Lapis hirieron ligeramente a la otra_ Lo que dice Amatista es la verdad, la pelabas porque te gusta_

Lapis se escapó del brazo de la otra y le dio la espalda, intentando no reírse por la escena infantil que le estaba haciendo a Jasper.

_ Sin ofender, pero no me gustan las aves_ la peli azul tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír y mantener su fachada de seriedad ante el comentario de la otra_ Y yo debería ser la que está enojada, no quisiste bailar conmigo luego de que la botella me apuntara a mi tres veces_

_ Te lo mereces, por ser una lujuriosa del baile con otras_ cuando la menuda chica se volteo pudo ver el rostro estupefacto de la otra, haciéndole imposible ocultar una sonrisa, haciendo que todo su aspecto molesto descubriera lo que realmente sucedía.

La alta rubia mostro una sonrisa maliciosa, acorralando a la otra que se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

_ No siempre soy así cuando bailo, ¿lo sabias?_ Lapis arqueo una de sus cejas en un gesto sugestivo_ Pero claro, no lo sabes porque nunca has bailado conmigo, y perdiste la oportunidad hoy_

_ ¿Ah sí?_ pregunto con malicia la otra, arrimando su cuerpo contra el otro, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura; índigo y dorado chocaron con ímpetu_ ¿Yo soy la que perdió la oportunidad?_

_ Definitivamente_ aseguro su contraria, tomándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y con su mano izquierda atrapo la mano derecha de la más baja, la cual la tomo del antebrazo_ Pero como soy misericordiosa, le considerare una última chance, señorita_

_ Que afortunada soy_ soltó con burla, sabiendo que realmente quería hacer eso.

Con el sonido del mar de fondo, sus pies se movieron.

El abrigo de Jasper cayó a la arena, quedando olvidado por las dos mujeres que danzaban el _Vals_ bajo la luz de la luna. La más alta tarareo con cariño la canción sin dejar de mirar a su compañera, la cual era guiada por ella por los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Ambas manos de Jasper la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron, estirándose de forma grácil en el aire sin preocuparse de nada, ya que sabía que la otra no la soltaría.

Al bajarla volvieron a danzar, esta vez con más soltura, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y mostrar una sonrisa como signo de gozo por lo que hacían.

Solo estaban ellas dos, rodeadas por una burbuja donde solo se escuchaban sus pasos, el mar y la canción canturreada por la más alta.

Guiada por las manos más grandes quedo a espaldas de la contraria, haciéndole girar, haciendo que su camisón se moviera con ella. Su mano fue soltada y se dejó caer hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando la mano de Jasper la tomo de la espalda, haciendo que esta se arquera con elegancia.

La canción se había terminado, y lo único que se escuchaba ahora eran sus respiraciones ligeramente entrecortadas junto al sonido de las olas golpear detrás de ellas.

Sin deshacer la postura, Lapis abrió sus ojos, notando como unos de color ámbar le observaban con fervor y cariño desde arriba. La sonrisa de Jasper, lejos de ser aterradora, le pareció ser la más hermosa que había visto.

Era la cereza del postre, la coronación; sin duda, el mejor día de su vida

Un segundo más tarde, ella lo decidió.

_ No hagas que me arrepienta de esto_ le susurro al aire, tomando de las mejillas a la otra y acercándose al rostro ajeno, sintiendo el aliento cálido de la otra sobre sus labios.

_ Nunca lo haría_ fue la respuesta, cerrando la cercanía y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Nunca espero que los labios de Jasper tengan sabor a frutas.

.

.

.

Si aun sigues vivo para cuando llegues aqui, felicidades xD

Tarde y mas largo que la ver-..

Bien, posiblmente el sabado que viene no pueda actualizar, pero les avisare si esto sucede.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y que no quieran matarme :C

Los amo :D


	13. Chapter 11

Por tercera vez, la chica pálida reviso que su vestimenta y cabello estuviera en orden. Volvió a alisar su delicada camisa blanca sin mangas y su falda azulina antes de salir de su habitación, bajando con elegancia cada escalón, a pesar de que nadie la estuviese mirando.

Una vez que los escalones terminaran de dirigió hacia la cocina, donde un inusual silencio la recibió. La chica miro con atención hacia el las tres chicas que estaban sentadas en la isla de la cocina, donde una de ellas era la única que parecía disfrutar su desayuno, las otras dos parecían estar mirando hacia un lugar fijo sin prestar atención hacia más nada.

La recién llegada carraspeo su garganta para hacerse notar; la única que se giró para mirarla fue la chica que estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

_ Buenos días Perla_ saludo cortésmente la morena de gafas, señalándole a la mencionada un lugar a su lado, la cual acepto sentarse gustosa_ ¿Dormiste bien?_

_ Algo así_ respondió con cierta molestia, notando como una rubia de gafas y una peli blanca no se habían percatado de su presencia y no la habían saludado, pero esta se esfumo cuando noto lo que estaba encima de la isla.

Un apetitoso desayuno se lucia frente a ella. Podía notar que había waffles de avena, panecillos de arándanos, mucha fruta cortada de forma delicada, y tres jarras, de las cuales se podían sentir el inconfundible olor a café, el suave aroma a té de limón y una jarra más pequeña donde posiblemente habría crema para el café.

Perla realmente se estaba resistiendo a romper su dieta y devorar todo lo que se encontraba delante de ella.

_ Santo cielo_ soltó sorprendida la chica de cabello color melocotón_ Garnet, todo esto se ve… Realmente delicioso_ la pálida chica tomo una taza y un plato vacío que se encontraban en la esquina de la isla para comenzar a servirse su desayuno, optando por el té, un panecillo y varias frutas cortadas_ Te esmeraste esta vez_

_ No cocine hoy_ le hizo saber con su tono neutro, ganándose una mirada sorprendida.

El sonido metálico de una bandeja llamo su atención.

No se había dado cuenta que Jasper también se encontraba allí con ellas.

Con una vestimenta deportiva y su cabello amarrado, esta se movía silenciosa por la cocina, tomando varias cosas a la vez y manejando los utensilios a la perfección. La oji celeste noto que ahora la alta rubia se agachaba para abrir la puerta del horno, haciendo que su estómago gruñera rencoroso al sentir el distintivo aroma de una tarta de chocolate siendo extraída de la fuente de calor, siendo colocada sobre una parte de la isla que estaba vacia.

Allí Jasper reparo en su presencia.

_ Buenos días Perla_ salido cortes, regalándole una sonrisa sagaz antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el fogón de la cocina para empezar a limpiarlo mientras la tarta se enfriaba.

Perla quedo petrificada por el saludo sin ni una pizca de burla, al igual que la falta de algún tipo de comentario mal intencionado hacia ella.

_ B-Buenos días_ logro articular, sin saber que hacer hasta que la rubia atleta desapareció de la cocina, al parecer en busca de algo; y aprovechando la ausencia de esta, se inclinó hacia la morena_ ¿Qué está sucediendo?_ pregunto en su susurro atormentado.

Garnet se encogió de hombros, terminando de mascar el trozo de fruta que estaba comiendo.

_ Solo disfrútalo, esta de muy buen humor_ fue lo único que dijo antes de que nuevamente apareciera la joven de ojos ambarinos, la cual traía una escoba y una pala, utilizados para eliminar la suciedad que se había formado en el suelo.

_ ¿Quieres que te sirva?_ Perla se sobresaltó al notar que Jasper le estaba preguntando a ella, al parecer la rubia notó que no se había casi movido desde que la saludo_ Si esperas a que se enfrié te serviré de este brownie, tiene nueces y-…_

_ O-Oh no, no te preocupes_ le interrumpió de pronto, ya que el escuchar a Jasper tan amable para con ella le estaba erizando la piel_ Me serviré de lo que hay aquí_ la atleta pareció conforme con la respuesta, y habiendo terminado de barrer volvió a desaparecer, al parecer a guardar la herramienta de limpieza; Perla volvió a aprovechar y se volvió a inclinar hacia Garnet_ ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_

_ No lo sabemos_ respondió ahora Amatista, mirando hacia Perla con un gesto de sorpresa, al igual que Peridot, que parecía haber visto un fantasma por lo pálida que estaba_ Cuando despertamos ella ya estaba cocinando… ¿Puedes creer que nos saludó con un abrazo?_ a la delgada chica casi se le desorbitan los ojos_ Peri casi se desmaya_

_ No fue el dolor…_ dijo de pronto la rubia de lentes, teniendo la mirada perdida hacia la nada_… Fue la sorpresa_

_ Tu saliste a correr con ella_ acuso la delgada chica hacia la morena, la cual la miro sin entender_ Tu sabes algo… ¡Ella debió decirte algo!_

_ No sé a qué te refieres_ dijo desinteresada, acomodando sus gafas para volver a mirar hacia su comida_ Y no es asunto mío contar lo que le paso o le deje de pasar_ Perla estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que Garnet volvió a hablar_ Solo voy a decir que no es nada grave, era algo que tenía que pasar_

Perla se giró molesta hacia su plato, insatisfecha por no sacar lo que quería de la morena. Las otras dos chicas habían terminado de desayunar, por lo que se retiraron para alistarse para salir. La chica pálida decidió ignorar lo que había sucedido y comenzar a desayunar, notando que nuevamente Jasper había aparecido y estaba comenzando a acomodar algunas cosas en una bandeja.

Realmente intento no prestarle atención y pasar por alto lo que sucedía, pero no lo logro; vio como la rubia colocaba un par de porciones de la tarta de chocolate ya templada en un plato, añadiendo además una taza con café con crema y tres fresas de tamaño considerable, todo en una presentación sorpresivamente detallista para alguien tan tosca como lo era Jasper.

Perla retiro rápidamente su mirada de la rubia cuando esta la miro, intentando parecer que no había prestado atención a lo que hacía, logrando su cometido cuando la atleta dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia Garnet.

_ Si_ fue lo único que dijo la morena, haciendo que la rubia asintiera y se llevara la bandeja consigo fuera de la cocina.

Los agudos oídos de Perla captaron el pesado andar hacia la escalera, la cual empezó a subir con lentitud, posiblemente con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja con el desayuno encima.

No le fue muy difícil saber para quien era ese desayuno, y realmente pensó en retirarse para ver que iba a suceder.

_ No_ prácticamente salto de la silla cuando se vio descubierta, mirando con pavor hacia la morena la cual tenía las cejas crispadas, claro signo de molestia_ Ni se te ocurra_

_ N-No iba a hacer nada_ intento defenderse.

_ Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estabas pensando hacer_ resoplo en protesta entes de volver a su desayuno.

Minutos más tarde ambas chicas (por no decir solamente Perla) mantuvieron una charla entretenida, hasta que casi media hora más tarde, una persona apareció en la cocina.

La melena incontrolable y de color característico de su amiga le hizo reaccionar.

_ Lazuli, al fin apareces_ la menuda chica se volteo a verla, con un gesto confundido_ Te dije que iríamos de compras temprano, te llame cinco veces y casi me muerdes en la última, y por si fuera poco, dejaste el ventanal abierto y casi me congelé anoche_

A cada reclamo el rostro adormilado de la chica peli azul se fue tornando cada vez más tenso, frunciendo su entrecejo hasta que la pálida dejo de amonestarla.

_ ¿Terminaste de quejarte? Estoy aquí, vayamos ahora si tanto quieres ir_ Garnet tuvo que tomar del hombro a Perla, ya que esta amenazó por saltar la isla y empezar una pelea mientras que Lapis tranquilamente fue a la cocina a lavar el plato y la taza vacía que traía sobre una bandeja, y cuando termino, se volteo para ver como Perla intentaba zafarse de los brazos de la morena, la cual intentaba calamar a su amiga_ Lo siento ¿sí? Me quede dormida, pero ya podemos ir, le pediré a Jasper que nos lleve a la ciudad en auto si quieres_

Perla, a regañadientes, acepto la propuesta, saliendo como tromba de la cocina hacia su habitación para ir a buscar sus cosas.

Para cuando volvió, Lapis estaba hablando con Garnet en la cocina, ambas terminando de fregar todas las cosas que habían sido utilizadas y guardando los alimentos que sobraron del desayuno.

_ ¿Ya nos vamos?_ pregunto algo impaciente.

_ Si ya estas lista, si_ respondió tranquila la peli azul, arreglando un poco su vestimenta; traía puesto un top blanco a rayas y un short negro, dejando expuesto su vientre plano y sus moldeadas piernas.

Perla miro hacia sus lados, notando que faltaba alguien.

_ ¿Y la bestia? ¿No dijiste que nos llevaría?_

_ Se estaba bañando_ respondió sin inmutarse la peli azul, caminando fuera de la cocina con Perla pisándole los talones_ Ve a preguntarle a Amy y Peri si quieren venir, yo iré a avisarle a Jasper para que nos lleve_

Perla asintió algo confundida, observando como Lapis subía la escalera tranquilamente.

Le pareció notar que había una mancha tenue sobre el estilizado cuello de su amiga, la cual no estaba allí el día anterior, haciéndole sentir una sensación extraña sobre su cuerpo; algo estaba ocurriendo, y su sexto sentido se lo estaba clamando.

De todas formas fue hacia el living, donde podía escuchar a ambas chicas de estatura pequeña hablando de trivialidades, y una vez allí, las invito a unirse con ella y Lapis para ir de compras.

Amatista no se interesó, pero Peridot recordó que quería comprarse un complemento tecnológico para su computadora, y de paso, curiosear alguna que otra prenda para comprarse.

Ambas chicas empezaron a platicar sobre los posibles lugares que visitarían, mientras esperaban por la peli azul y la atleta que las llevaría hacia el pueblo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Jasper apareció con Lapis atrapaba bajo su brazo, ambas en un silencio agradable y como era de esperase, recibieron un sermón por parte de Perla ante la tardanza; disculpándose con esta, se dirigieron al auto, riendo en voz baja mientras se alejaban.

Nuevamente las alarmas de la pálida chica se activaron cuando le pareció notar que los labios de Jasper se hallaban un tanto más abultados de lo normal, pero decidió ignorarlas una vez más, caminando junto a Peridot y sentándose en los asientos traseros con ella.

.

.

.

_ Vaya, realmente compraron mucho_ Exclamo asombrada la atleta, tratando de ayudar a Peridot que parecía estar maniobrando con todas las bolsas que traía encima; dejo todas las bolsas en la cajuela, y fue a ayudar a Lapis que estaba teniendo el mismo problema_ ¿No que ibas a comprar pocas cosas?_

_ Solo tres bolsas son mías, Peridot también compro muy poco; la obsesiva es esta loca que apenas veía algo que le gustaba y ya lo compraba_ dijo algo molesta, obviamente hablando de la chica pálida.

_ No es mi culpa que todo me quede bien_ todas rodaron sus ojos ante el alegato de Perla, subiendo al auto y manejando hacia la casa.

_ ¿Compraron todo lo que necesitaban?_ pregunto interesada la deportista mientras miraba con atención el camino.

_ Por suerte conseguí la pieza que quería_ dijo aliviada la rubia de lentes_ Y Perla me obligo a comprar un vestido_ esta vez el tono de voz de Peridot se distinguió algo molesto.

_ Se te veía muy lindo_ se defendió la mencionada, haciendo reír a Jasper al imaginarse a la pequeña e irascible rubia con un adorable vestido_ Y no fue la única a la cual se le veía muy bien de vestido_ dijo con un tono insinuante, llamando la atención de la rubia inmediatamente.

_ Ahora si me interesa más_ Jasper aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para ver a su copiloto, la cual intentaba no mirar hacia ella_ ¿Acaso era uno apretado, corto y muy sexy?_

_ Cierra la boca_ protesto avergonzada la peli azul, tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos.

_ ¿Acerté acaso?_ la chica no contesto, haciendo reír tanto a Jasper como a Perla_ Si te incomoda podemos ir y devolverlo_ le dijo esta vez con un tono conciliador, logrando que la peli azul la mirara y le sonriera apenada.

_ Es algo corto para mi gusto, pero creo que puedo manejarlo_ dijo ahora con seguridad, ganándose otra sonrisa de Jasper, la cual volvió la vista al camino cuando el semáforo le cedió el paso con la luz verde.

Perla intento ignorarlo, pero le pareció que el hecho de que ambas chicas estuvieran tomadas de la mano durante todo el camino a la casa no era una práctica que se realizaba comúnmente.

.

.

.

_ Creo que vas a perder, cacatúa_ los nervios de Perla se crisparon, notando que su contrincante parecía estar en lo cierto; intento mirar a Amatista, pero esta parecía estar en su misma situación; su única salvación era Garnet, que se mantenía inmutable como siempre_ ¿Vas a entregar aquí, o piensas arriesgarte? Yo sé que voy a ganar, pero quiero asegurarme de que tú lo sepas_ intento no verse afectada por este comentario, pero viendo a sus rivales parecía estar en lo cierto.

_ No hables tan rápido_ hablo la morena de pronto, llamando la atención de las demás_ Creo que te estas apresurando_

_ Vamos Garnet, creo que Jasper tiene razón_ dijo algo decaída la peli blanca, haciendo que la mencionada alardee y Peridot festeje; Lapis se había mantenido tranquila_ Creo que es hora de tirar la toalla_

Garnet se acomodó las gafas, suspirando tranquila y mostrando su carta, dejando en completo silencio a las demás, ya que con esta carta el juego se daba vuelta completamente, dándole la victoria a su equipo.

Un segundo más tarde, el caos se hizo presente, tanto Peridot como Jasper se pusieron de pie coléricas mientras que Amatista saltaba de alegría, abrazando a Garnet que le había asegurado el triunfo a su equipo.

Lapis solo observo como todo salía de control mientras que Perla suspiraba aliviada.

_ ¡Quiero la revancha!_ gritaron a la par tanto Peridot como Jasper, viendo como Amatista se burlaba de ellas por haber ganado.

_ Claro, pero creo que deberías ver el horno_ al principio ambas chicas no entendieron, hasta que la rubia de mayor altura dio un respingo.

_ ¡Demonios! ¡Me había olvidado de las pizzas!_ confeso preocupada, yendo de forma apresurada hacia la cocina.

Perla rio divertida mientras también se ponía de pie.

_ Creo que las pizzas ya deben estar, iré al baño antes de cenar_ les hizo saber a las otras, saliendo del living y dirigiéndose al baño de invitados que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Mientras estaba allí recordó lo divertido que había sido el día. Se habían entretenido muchísimo en la costa el día de hoy, luego de almorzar; Amatista había conseguido varios juegos de playa, y se habían pasado la tarde jugando en la arena, comiendo helado cuando volvían en la tarde.

Luego de un refrescante baño, un juego de cartas antes de la cena fue la coronación del día.

Cuando la pálida estaba lavándose las manos pudo escuchar dos voces muy cerca de su ubicación. Sabía que venía de la cocina, ya que era la habitación que estaba justamente al lado del baño. Pudo reconocer que se trataba de la deportista, posiblemente haciéndose cargo del cortar y llevar las pizzas, y de Lapis, seguramente ayudándole a llevar las cosas.

Se apresuró para poder ayudar también, y luego de secarse las manos, salió en silencio hacia la cocina, pero justo antes de entrar su mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas la sedujo, quedándose detrás de la pared donde estaba la entrada a la cocina.

Dese allí podía escuchar todo.

_ Está muy caliente, te vas a quemar_ advirtió Jasper, al parecer la otra quería una rebanada de pizza antes de servirla con las demás_ Aunque dudo que sea más caliente que tú usando ese vestido del que tanto te quejas_

_ Te dije que si lo voy a usar_ la voz de Lapis se escuchó extraña, al parecer no le había hecho caso a la rubia y decidió comer una porción de pizza de todas formas_ Aunque no sabría cuando_

_ Cuando volvía escuche a unos chicos hablar de una fiesta este viernes, mañana averiguare y conseguiré entradas si las hay, y por supuesto que deberás usar ese vestido_ perla celebro para sus adentro, hacía mucho que quiera ir a una fiesta, desinhibirse de lo cotidiano, arreglarse y poder usar alguno de los vestidos que había comprado ese día.

Feliz, ella se inclinó un poco para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden antes de hacer su aparición; pudo ver a Lapis sentada sobre la isla, efectivamente, terminando de comer una pareció de pizza mientras que Jasper se movía en la cocina, buscando platos y vasos. La rubia le ofreció una servilleta a la otra para limpiarse las manos y boca de restos de salsa de tomate mientras terminaba de buscar todo para trasladar la cena al living.

Perla se asustó, quedando extrañada cuando de repente Lapis miro hacia su dirección, ella estaba bien oculta y se había mantenido callada, estaba segura de que no la había descubierto husmeando; una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peli azul, mirando ahora hacia a rubia que había terminado de ordenar todo.

_ Bien, todo listo para llevar_ aseguro la deportista, mirando hacia la chica que aún estaba sentada sobre la isla.

_ Jasper_ un escalofrió azoto a la pálida soplona, el tono utilizado por la menuda chica había sido realmente extraño… ¿Provocativo, quizá?_ Ven aquí_

La rubia pareció ligeramente confundida, haciéndole caso al pedido de la otra y quedándose a menos de un metro de distancia de la otra.

Vio con asombro como las manos de la peli azul se cerraron sobre la ropa de la más alta, atrayéndola hacia ella para tenerla contra su cuerpo. La oji ámbar se vio atrapada tanto por los brazos de Lapis que rodeaban su cuello como por las piernas que se encerraban en su cintura.

La pálida curiosa no fue la única que se sorprendió, ya que la más alta quedo estática en su lugar luego de que Lapis se le prendiera cual mono de la otra, mirándole con atención. Pronto la atleta se relajó y soltó una pequeña risa, tomando a la peli azul de las piernas para levantarla, dejándola a su altura.

_ ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?_ pregunto burlona, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Lapis_ Te despertaste mimosa y has estado muy traviesa_

_ ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Si no fuera porque te lo pido, me estarías ignorando_ la tercera noto como Jasper puso un rostro raro_ Eso del tira y afloja no va conmigo_

_ Creí que te iba a incomodar avanzar tan rápido_ Perla casi se descubre cuando un quejido de su parte casi escapa de su garganta luego de ver como Lapis mordía el mentón de la otra_ Perdón por pensar demasiado_

_ No_ ambas chicas se miraron seriamente antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros_ Ya sabrás que hacer para que te perdone_

Perla tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Muy lentamente fue retrocediendo por donde vino, encerrándose en el baño para poder procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Sus instintos no estaban fallando, ahora todo tenia sentido.

¡¿Pero cuando?! ¡Todo el tiempo estuvieron juntas! A ella nunca se le escapaba nada, no podía entender cuando había pasado.

No importaba, ya podría atrapar a Lapis e interrogarla.

Solo esperaba a que esas dos terminaran de besarse de una vez para poder salir de allí.

.

.

.

Luego de una asuencia de mas de dos semanas, he vuelto

Espero que les haya gustado la actualizacion del dia de hoy~

Creo poder verlos el sabado que viene, ya que he estado algo ocupada, pero confio en que poder actualizar ese dia.

Hasta la proxima


End file.
